Blind Sighted
by Miss Peg
Summary: Some people fall in love at first sight, others are blind to what's right in front of them. When Naomi is set up via an internet dating site, she finds herself meeting someone she never even imagined she could be with / Naomily
1. Chapter 1

Title: Blind Sighted

Disclaimer: I own Skins...well, I don't, I just wanted to see what it felt like to say that I did.

Pairing: Naomi/Emily

Summary: Some people fall in love at first sight, others are blind to what's right in front of them.

Note: Just to be clear, the word blindsight doesn't really relate to this story. What I mean by Blind Sighted as the title is relating to being short/long sighted, the event that happens in this chapter and the general ability for people to be blind to what's in front of them.

**Blind Sighted**

A man sat at the other end of the bar constantly touching what little hair he had left and drinking a whisky. Naomi couldn't see him, but she could feel the intense gaze of his eyes visually undressing her. She spotted him when she arrived and prayed to every God - none of which she believed in - that he wasn't her date. He'd taken one look at her, top to bottom then back up again before sitting down and ordering his drink. She'd concluded that she wasn't going to do this ever again, dating. It was overrated and quite frankly rather horrible to be glared at in such a way, whilst waiting for the actual date, who had the cheek to be late. She downed her vodka and coke which did nothing to comfort her wounded ego. Surely her date wasn't that much of a prick, that he'd taken one look at her and walked back out the door. It wouldn't have surprised her though. She sat there was a scowl on her face wearing her favourite pair of ripped jeans.

'Sorry I'm late.'

Naomi rolled her eyes and continued to stand up from her seat, better late than never. Did she mention how much she hated dating?

'About time,' she mumbled, frowning on sight of the short woman whose hair was on fire, which coincidentally matched her equally vivid dress. Who let their hair match their dress anyway?

'The traffic was terrible and my taxi turned up late, I hope you haven't been waiting long. I'm Emily.'

'I think there's been some mix up,' Naomi said, her frown never faltered as she analysed the woman, not that there was much to analyse, she was a _woman_ after all.

'What do you mean?' Emily asked, sitting down on one of the bar stools. Naomi scowled. Why wasn't she taking the hint? 'You are Naomi?'

'I am, but I'm supposed to be meeting a man. Unless you've had a sex change; your voice is a bit husky and you'd be a pretty short bloke.'

'I'm _not_ a man,' Emily said, the sharpness in her voice indicating that she despised the implication. Naomi tilted her head to the side and chewed on her lip, what the fuck was this; some kind of joke?

'I'm definitely not the right Naomi,' she informed Emily, which seemed to frustrate her more. Naomi had only ever dated men and that's what she intended to continue doing. Quite frankly, she was furious.

'You are,' Emily tried again, her cheeks growing red as Naomi shook her head. 'I put your picture on my phone in case I forgot, though who could forget someone as beautiful as you.'

'What the fuck are you doing with a photograph of me?' Naomi shouted, snatching the phone from her hands. There on the screen she saw a photograph of herself, an unusual smile fixed on her face. It had been taken nearly a year ago on holiday in Italy.

'Though, beauty obviously isn't replicated inside of you.'

'I asked you a question,' Naomi snapped, her mood worsening as she held the phone in the air just out of Emily's reach.

'I got it from your online profile when you arranged to go on a date with me.'

'Firstly,' Naomi began, enunciating every word in a condescending manner. 'My friend Elizabeth set this up and secondly, I was under the assumption that I was meeting a man, you know, flat chested, hand recently been down his pants. A bloke.'

'So I came here for nothing?' Emily asked with a scowl that matched Naomi's infuriation.

'Unless you want a date with the dick staring at your arse,' Naomi smirked, glancing down the bar to the man, who sneered at them. His dick had probably grown in his trousers, much to Naomi's disgust. She glowered at him and turned back to Emily.

'I'm gay,' Emily said, the mock tone of her voice suggesting that this information should have already been known to Naomi. She rolled her eyes and ignored Emily who didn't move from the stool beside her.

Why wasn't she leaving? The last thing Naomi wanted was to be stuck talking to someone she was neither attracted to, nor interested in. She probably worked for a multi-national corporation that tested their products on animals. She was also a woman. She looked like the kind of lesbian who danced around at feminist protests, burning bras and effigies of men. Her red hair hung just below her chin in a fashionable style, shorter than Naomi's but not the standard lesbian cut. Her assumptions were beginning to annoy her. Why was she judging Emily when she'd actually done nothing wrong? She cast her mind back to the photograph on the dating website of an attractive looking male, short brown hair and a cute smile. Then she turned her attention back to Emily; maybe they were the same person. The hair could have changed since she'd uploaded the profile picture. Why was she even considering the options further? She needed a drink and to be as far away from Emily, that bar and the disgusting man as humanly possible.

'I'm sorry, okay?' she said, relaxing her facial expression. 'Effy must have made a mistake. Sorry to waste your time.'

'I suppose it's not your fault,' Emily smiled, but Naomi could see the disappointment on her face.

'I should go.'

'Oh. Yeah.'

The confident exterior, that Emily had shown, quickly faltered, leaving Naomi feeling a mild amount of guilt. The whole situation infuriated her further. None of this mess was her fault and yet she would have to clean it all up. Effy Stonem had a lot to answer for.

'Twat,' Naomi cursed under her breath.

'What did you call me?' Emily asked, her disappointment replaced with sadness.

'Shit, not you, sorry. I was thinking about my soon to be ex-friend. You look lovely Emily, any lesbian would be lucky to have you. I'm just not her.'

'Thanks,' Emily blushed, a small smile reaching her eyes.

'I should go though, you should too. I wouldn't hang around here for too long. That man needs his dick chopping off.'

She smiled at the red head, hoping to at least leave her with a positive image rather than the angry, frustrated part of herself she'd unfortunately shown off. Emily merely nodded and disappeared into the bathroom. She hoped she wasn't going to cry. She looked like the kind of girl that would. Naomi's more sensitive side continued to feel pangs of guilt as she left the bar. Her phone rested between her ear and shoulder as she searched her bag for a cigarette, she fucking needed one after that disaster. After lighting up, she hurried off down the street towards a pub she hung out in after work. She figured the usual regulars would be sat around talking shop as they usually did well into every evening. At least her apparel meant they wouldn't ask questions.

'You are fucking dead to me Elizabeth Stonem,' she shouted into the phone.

'Date not going well?'

'You set me up with a fucking woman. Did you forget that I'm straight?'

The freedom of the quiet, dark street allowed Naomi to let loose on her anger. She tensed up as Effy sighed down the phone, a noise she very rarely made out loud. Sometimes Naomi couldn't be doing with her friend's games, today was one of those days.

'You said no to every man I showed you a picture of.'

'And? I told you I didn't want to start internet dating but you wouldn't listen. You always think you know best.'

'I do know best.'

'Fuck you Effy,' Naomi screamed, hanging up the phone.

She hurriedly dialled Effy's number again, resting the phone against her shoulder whilst attempting to light a second cigarette. She needed nicotine. What she really needed was a spliff but she didn't have any.

'And for the record, never set me up with a woman again. I'm not gay, stupid.'

'You already said that.'

Naomi didn't need to be on the other end of the phone to know that Effy was smirking; she could hear it in her voice. There would never be enough words in the world to respond to Effy's silences, so Naomi stopped talking, hoping that she could smoke the bitch out of her mute-mode.

'I thought you might at least try it. You never know until you give it a go.'

'I don't need to give it a go. I've already tried men, I know I love cock.'

She didn't exactly love cock, but she put up with it for the sake of her sexual desires. She'd never found anyone worth keeping around and the more time she spent alone, the happier she was with the odd bit of sex here and there. Not that any of her conquests had ever complained. Bastards. Sometimes she considered the reality that she would forever be alone with nothing but a Rampant Rabbit for company. She wondered if it was better that way. No brainless men to piss her off, she had Effy for that.

'Except no cock has been good enough since you slept with Cook.'

Christ, did she ever stop with the freaky all seeing thing? Cook was the last person Naomi slept with, but only because he was there and had no chance of pulling the girls in the club. She was bored and had broken up with a clingy teenager trapped in an adult's body, she needed some light relief. As good as her rabbit was, sometimes she just needed to feel skin on skin.

'That was one night, how the fuck do you even know about that? I was drunk and inebriated. I needed sex.'

'So you went to Cook?'

'Don't ask me questions you don't need an answer for. You know everything.'

'Yes.'

'I'm going to get smashed,' Naomi said, stepping in a puddle and cursing loudly. 'Jesus fucking, meet me at The Pilot near work.'

She shook off her wet foot and decided to blame her soaked shoe on Effy, the whole night wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for her trying to set her up with anyone and everyone. She didn't need a boyfriend to be happy; she didn't even need a fuck buddy. She was perfectly fine as she was.

'I'm busy.'

'You owe me.'

'I can't.'

'What's so important that you can't save me from a night with the drones?'

Every single person at her workplace seemed to be living in another century. All they talked about was the weather, the state of the buses and how many toothbrushes they had at home. Not one of them was married, despite them all flirting with each other very badly. Sometimes Naomi just wanted to shout for them all to shut up, then pair them off and send them to hotel rooms for a good fuck. Naomi had grown up in a house full of colour with a mother who cared more about the environment, equality for everyone and the little people sticking it to the man. As much as Naomi begrudged the idea that she was anything like her, she wished for once that they could have a conversation about the latest Prime Minister's attempt at 'fixing' the country.

'Tony's here, he brought his new fiancé to meet mum and I.'

'Fantastic,' Naomi rolled her eyes. From one dick to another. 'I hope she can handle him.'

'I'll see you tomorrow.'

'I still fucking hate you,' Naomi shouted down the phone as she entered the pub.

'I love you too.'


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Blind Sighted

Disclaimer: I own Skins...well, I don't, I just wanted to see what it felt like to say that I did.

Pairing: Naomi/Emily

Summary: Some people fall in love at first sight, others are blind to what's right in front of them.

Note: Thank you to **ShiraStimulation, hamonrye, smcl, EmZ2009, monkeypen, madam-xt **and **conv** for the reviews! Also a HUGE thank you to _**Red**_, for being a huge help in keeping me motivated. This one's for you!

**Blind Sighted**

Emily paced the apartment back and forth as though she were a father awaiting the birth of his first born. She'd rushed home the second her date with Naomi had finished, well, after she'd come out of the toilet. She'd wondered how she'd come across to the woman, as she sat in the cubicle. If she was honest, she was mostly embarrassed by what had happened. How had the night gone so wrong? She was an attractive woman and if she hadn't scared her away by telling her so, then maybe things could have gone better.

Except that Naomi wasn't gay.

Or so she said.

Emily could tell from the doorway that she had something about her, something unique. She'd had a good feeling about the date. Her profile had been online for months and she'd been out on several occasions. Most of which had been unsuccessful. Well, not unsuccessful so to speak, more that they were nice, nothing special or mind-blowing, just enjoyable in the moment. If anything, her date with Naomi had been the best one yet, if only for the humour. She may have acted like she cared too much; but really, she found the whole thing quite hilarious (as well as immensely frustrating), until Naomi had left.

'Goodnight babes, see to you tomorrow.'

The front door of the apartment closed and Emily stopped pacing as she waited for her sister to arrive home. Her feet were growing tired and she was sure she'd been wearing a hole in the carpet. The good thing was that Katie hadn't invited her boyfriend to stay the night, she really needed a chat.

'Good night?' Emily said, rolling her eyes at Katie's response. She didn't know why she'd asked, force of habit perhaps. She didn't listen to a word she'd said, instead was waiting for Katie to remember where she'd been herself.

'Another disaster?' she asked, without allowing Emily to even speak. Sometimes she wondered how Katie knew so much, other times, she could almost feel the disappointment hanging on her features. She hardly looked the happiest person in the world.

'She wasn't gay.'

'And?' Katie asked, sitting down on the sofa and flicking the remote control.

'She wasn't even bi,' Emily informed her, falling into the seat beside her sister.

'What the fuck were you doing on a date with her then?'

'Her friend set her profile up.'

'Not another one.'

'I don't know what was going on, she insisted that it was a mistake, but she was giving off serious gay vibes.'

'You gonna see her again then?'

Katie kicked off her shoes and rested her feet on the edge of the coffee table, settling the remote down between them as a comedy came on the television. Emily picked up the remote and turned it off. She wasn't there to spend the evening laughing at American's doing stupid things, she needed help.

'What the fuck are you doing?'

'Trying to get your attention.'

'Your date isn't gay, it isn't a goer, yeah, yeah,' Katie said, taking the remote from her and putting the film back on. 'I've heard it all before Emily, now shut up and let me watch this. Adam Sandler is well fit.'

Sometimes having a twin sister was pointless and didn't Emily know it, she picked up her shoes, placed them in the shoe rack by the front door and slammed her bedroom door shut behind her. Fucking useless. What use was having Katie in her life if she couldn't get the best advice possible? She wasn't the most confident of people when it came to dating women; why else would she have signed up to a dating agency? She paid more money than she would have liked out of her pay packet just to go on worthless dates with sad losers who seemed more interested in getting her into bed than a meaningful relationship. She undressed and slipped a towel around her waist whilst she waited for her bath to run. The best thing about a Jack and Jill bathroom was that she didn't need to go out into the lounge to use it, which meant she could ignore Katie and just relax.

'I'm not a girl,' Emily sang, quietly as she soaked in the bath. 'Not yet a woman.

'Get out of the bath,' Katie shouted, banging on the bathroom door as Emily finally found her most relaxing state. She cursed loudly, informing her that she would be as long as she liked. She just hoped that her oh so caring sister wouldn't pick the lock like the last time and come in anyway.

There was no justifying any more time in the bath after that, so Emily climbed out, pulled the plug and dried herself off. She'd wrapped her hair in a fresh towel just in time as Katie pushed open the door on her side.

'What have I told you about taking baths when I haven't had a wee?'

'Probably the same as I've told you about needing your help with these disastrous dates.'

'You're twenty-four Emily; I can't hold your hand forever. Now that I'm engaged we won't be living together much longer, time to grow up babes.'

'Fuck off,' Emily snapped, shutting the door behind her as she returned to her bedroom.

She hated living with Katie; she always had, after about the age of eight anyway. Why she'd agreed to move in with her she wasn't sure, probably so she could move out of home and start dating properly. Having a mother who valued a heterosexual relationship over any alternative was the biggest fun sponge she'd ever come across. The last near-girlfriend she'd had lived with a woman who worked awkward shifts, which meant they could very rarely go back to hers. The only attempt at spending the night at Chez Fitch had failed when James requested to see her underwear and Jenna had insisted they spend the evening sat watching a film together, before rolling out the sofa bed for Kayla to sleep on, alone.

That was almost three years ago and yet Emily had not been able to get out from under the thumb of her family. She slipped out of her towel and tossed it across the room towards her washing basket.

'Naomi,' she whispered, trying her name out on her lips. She liked it. It wasn't too common or too unfamiliar either.

Clipping her hair up out of the way, Emily lay down on her bed, smiling at the thought of Naomi's expressions. There might not have been much opportunity for her to smile, but it didn't matter. She had lovely expressions, even if most of them involved some sort of scowl. She hadn't really dressed up for the occasion, but that was okay. Emily didn't like making too much of an effort, not as much as she had anyway. Sexy dresses were for special occasions, not the odd date. She'd insisted that smart-casual would be fine. If it wasn't for Katie perhaps she wouldn't have turned up looking like a try-hard.

Not that she had any chance with her anyway. Why wasn't she gay? When Emily had walked through the door and spotted her there, she'd known instantly who she was, without even looking at her face. There was something about the way she sat, slouched over a drink, glaring down the bar towards someone else. Her clothes matched the profile she'd read, the carefree nature and the 'I don't give a fuck' attitude. That's what attracted to her in the first place and when she'd seen her, well, she'd actually felt passion for the first time. Wondering if perhaps this time would be the success she hoped.

More fool her.

'Got a brush I can borrow?' Katie asked, opening the bathroom door without warning. Emily scurried around, trying to pull her duvet up around her naked body. It's not like Katie had never seen her naked before, but her hand tended to wander and she didn't always feel confident enough to show off her body. She didn't go to the gym, unlike Katie. Nor did she spend hours caking herself in fake tan and pruning every spare hair from her body.

'Get the fuck out,' she shouted, some days it was like living with a teenager.

'Don't think I need one after all, but you might,' Katie nodded in her direction, her eyes hovering on her lower body.

A deep shade of crimson filled Emily's cheeks and she clung tighter to the duvet, rearranging it slightly. She knew Katie didn't approve of bodily hair, but that didn't mean she was right. Besides, Emily was getting a little hot under the collar thinking about Naomi, she didn't really want her sister to be looking at that exact moment.

'Night babes,' she grinned, holding up the diamond ring on her left finger as though it was perfectly normal to do so. Emily rolled her eyes as her sister backed out of the room.

Finally she would get some peace and quiet, she hoped. She uncurled the duvet from around her and slipped under the covers where she continued to think about Naomi; her blonde hair floating across her shoulders and the feisty attitude she'd given off. Fuck. Why did she have to fall for the one girl who wasn't a definite possibility?


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Blind Sighted

Disclaimer: I own Skins...well, I don't, I just wanted to see what it felt like to say that I did.

Pairing: Naomi/Emily

Summary: Some people fall in love at first sight, others are blind to what's right in front of them.

Note: Thank you to **just soup-er, Abnab, smcl, Milch Getting, vero, RebeccaLong, coolbeans17, iwetta, mUfF MuNcHeR **and **conv** for the reviews! Also thanks to _**Red**_, for pre-reading, checking off Tony and being wonderful.

**Blind Sighted**

The room was filled with lace and frills, puffy arms and tiaras. It was a sea of white, white and more white. Naomi suspected being sick in a wedding dress shop would not be acceptable, especially when the majority of dresses cost upward of two thousand pounds. Then again, Tony's blushing bride was sporting a diamond the size of Lichtenstein, according to Effy; it was hardly a surprise that she'd want a posh dress too.

'What am I doing here?' Naomi asked, declining every offer the staff made to try on dresses.

'I need to try on my dress,' Effy reminded her. She knew the answer; she just chose to forget it. She loathed the idea of spending the afternoon in a dress shop, especially when said dress shop represented an ideal she had no interest in.

'You've tried it on,' Naomi noted, rolling her eyes as a woman moved about behind Effy with pins and measuring tape.

'I forgot you were allergic to weddings,' Effy laughed, breathing in deeply as the woman wrapped the tape around her stomach. _As if she wasn't thin enough already._ Christ, she sounded jealous, she _was_ jealous. Who wouldn't be? Effy was a rake and it took very little effort to stay that way. Naomi could barely set foot in McDonalds without her hips screaming at her.

'Why aren't you doing this with the bride? It's not _my_ wedding.'

'It never will be,' Effy muttered, just loud enough that Naomi could hear her. No, it never would be because Naomi never intended to marry any of the pricks in the world. How anyone her age could be thinking about making such a commitment was beyond her. She hadn't even moved out of home, yet Tony was marrying someone almost a year younger than her. The concept made her feel sick.

'You're not off the hook you know,' Naomi snapped, tapping her knees with her hands as she watched the dress adjustment in progress.

'Champagne?' one of the women who work there asked, holding up a tray with two glasses on. Finally something good about the trip.

'Jesus yes,' she smiled, taking both glasses and drinking them quickly, one after the other.

'One of those was for me,' Effy informed her, but she only glared at her. She really wasn't off the hook, the least she could do after dragging her to a wedding shop was allow her both glasses of champagne.

'Too late.' Naomi raised her eyebrow in Effy's direction. No shame whatsoever.

'You're helping me choose alcohol.'

'What?' Naomi frowned, her mind distracted by the bubbles travelling into her brain. Champagne always went straight to her head, something she only ever remembered after having too much.

'You came with me because you need to help me pick up the alcohol for the party.'

'The 'dinner' party,' Naomi mocked, bending her fingers in the air to emphasise the word. 'Don't know why I'm even invited, it's _not my_ wedding.'

'I think the whole world knows it's not your wedding Naomi,' Effy noted. 'Tony said I could invite a couple of friends, since I'm hosting.'

'When did we become such adults?' Naomi slurred, her head aching. Any sign of growing up repulsed her, mostly because she wasn't doing it too. Not that she wanted to be married with children. 'Remind me why I drank champagne?'

'Remind me why you drank _two_ glasses?' Effy smirked.

'Fuck off.'

'Gladly,' Effy smiled, stepping down from the mirrored stage and slipping out of the dress.

Finally they could leave and find somewhere more to Naomi's liking, the brewery maybe, or at least a Bargain Booze. When did she become so at home in alcohol shops? She brushed the thought aside and searched Effy's bag for the car keys, anything to speed up the departure.

'There better be someone I can take home tonight,' Naomi mumbled, handing Effy the keys as they exited the shop.

'You could always fuck Cook again,' Effy informed her, like nails scratching a blackboard to her ears. The only thing that repulsed her more than growing up was James Cook. They always say that when you have sex with someone, you have sex with all of their past partners too. Unfortunately that meant Naomi's dozen sex buddies had become hundreds.

'Anyone is better than Cook.'

'My soon to be sister-in-law is apparently single,' Effy announced as they fastened their seat belts and set off back to Effy's via the shop. 'She's apparently hot.'

'Don't start this again.'

'You don't know unless you try.'

'I do know and I won't be trying.'

'If you say so,' Effy agreed, her eyebrow raised in that all knowing way it usually did.

'Don't fucking do that. Me not muff muncher, me cock cruncher,' she reminded her, emphasising each word carefully in order to make it perfectly clear.

'When have you ever crunched cock?' Effy asked, sceptically.

'In school.

'You hated that experience,' she recalled, her memory somewhat better than Naomi's on the matter. How did she do that? It infuriated Naomi even more. As if she needed someone analysing her from afar, she had enough of that from her mother.

'So?'

'You've never even had an orgasm.'

'Tell the whole world why don't you!' she snapped as they climbed out of the car. A man with a shaved head and an anchor tattoo on his upper bicep frowned at her, to which she stuck up her middle finger and rolled her eyes. This was Effy's fault; everything was officially Effy's fault, if only for her weird psychic abilities.

'You're unfulfilled; no wonder you're a sarcastic bitch.'

Talk about psychic abilities. She'd been thinking about her unfulfillment, was always thinking about it really. She could consider herself desperate, had she not more than enough pride to pretend the opposite. As far as anyone was concerned, the cock she avoided crunching was more than enough for her.

'Thanks for the fucking support.'

'You never know what might happen.'

'Firstly, I'm not gay or bi or even curious. Secondly, I'm perfectly happy by myself. Thirdly, I'm not fucking gay so stop trying to set me up with women.'

Case closed. She pushed open the door to the Bargain Booze and headed straight for the counter to purchase Vodka, her favourite of all vices. She expected Effy to be across the room choosing a crating of beer, much to her surprise as she turned around to find her hovering behind her.

'Don't fucking do that,' Naomi snapped, jumping at the sight of her.

'She's cute,' she muttered, placing a handful of chocolate bars on the counter. 'I hear she likes blondes.'

'I'm a brunette.'

'You're not fooling anyone.'

Naomi rested a hand on her hip and turned to face Effy, 'Cook's friend JJ is cute, doesn't mean I'd fuck his brains out.'

'And that's the same thing?' Effy rolled her eyes. They stood at the counter whilst the shop assistant went into the back to get them a crate of bitter and a few bottles of champagne. Naomi tapped her fingers on the counter and stayed silent. 'Funny that you won't fuck her because she's cute and not because she's a woman.'

'Stop it, for Christ's sake,' Naomi said, she was done with the joking around. It wasn't even funny, even if Effy had that stupid fucking smirk on her face. 'If you don't, I'll stay at home tonight.'

'You'll come,' Effy mumbled, paying the man as she continued to whisper in Naomi's direction. 'Maybe in more than one way.'

'Don't,' Naomi snapped. 'I'm not coming, you can fuck right off.'

'We'll see.'

xxx

The house sat on a quiet street with windows on either side of the door and overgrown bushes in the front yard. Emily didn't really know what she was doing there, she didn't know anyone, except Katie and according to her sister, almost everyone had a partner they were bringing. She hated being in groups at the best of times, what with her insecurities about being left out. Not helped by her sister's desire to be overbearing and attention hugging. Emily hadn't had much chance to be the centre of attention before, not that she really wanted to be.

'I don't know anyone,' Emily said, vocalising her worries.

'You know me and Tony.'

'I know _you_,' Emily reminded her, hoping Katie would realise that Emily had barely spent any time with her soon to be brother-in-law.

Katie had met him at a university party in Cardiff, not that she'd gone to university herself, she just went to the parties. Tony had been in his final year and was ready to move back to Bristol, Katie jumped at the chance to marry him after three years together. Emily had been studying in Devon and had managed to miss the majority of their relationship. That was, until she moved in with Katie after finishing her degree. Even then, most of what she ever said to Tony was how are you? He hardly ever responded with a serious answer and liked to ruffle up her hair.

'Get off,' she snapped as Tony's hand snaked through her hair, his other one busily cupping Katie's bottom as they kissed. She didn't like being so close when they did that, who would? Especially not anyone gay. She ran her fingers through her hair, fucking dick. He always did it; he did the same thing with James. Sometimes she wondered if he thought Katie was older than her, she doubted her darling sister would correct him.

'Alright Em,' he smiled, his dazzling smile lighting up the room. It was the only reason Emily could think of as to why Katie wanted to marry him. Beyond that grin and stunning blue eyes, he was your average idiot man whose brain lived in his erect cock.

'How are you?' she asked, to be polite, she didn't care whether he answered seriously or not. The joke that then came out of his mouth went straight over Emily's head.

'This is my little sister Effy,' he introduced a short brunette beside him. Those same blue eyes and dazzling smile sat happily on her face, they were as identical as Katie and Emily, except they had years between them.

'Definitely a good night ahead.'

Effy's grin turned into more of a smirk leaving Emily unsure what to do with herself. She'd always hated the way Tony stared at her and now she was doing it too. Effy, she didn't even realise that was a name.

'Care to get us some drinks Elizabeth?' Tony asked, getting something of a glare from his sister, he watched Emily again, as though he knew he was answering the very question she'd not had the opportunity to ask.

'Coming right up, champagne everyone?'

'Effy!' someone shouted from the kitchen, her tone anything but carefree and relaxed, unlike the Stonems'. 'Where is the Vodka? You know champagne goes to my head.'

The door at the far end of the hallway swung open and a tall, beautiful blonde walked towards them with a scowl on her face. Emily's breath caught in her throat and she nearly choked.

'Fuck,' she gasped, coughing until she could regain her composure. It couldn't be, there was no way, how could _she_ be there?

'What the fuck are you doing here?' Naomi asked, staring at Emily with bug eyes.

'I was about to ask you the same,' Emily shouted. Her eyes darted towards Katie, who was lost in Tony's eyes, blissfully ignorant of the scene unfolding in front of them.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Blind Sighted

Disclaimer: I own Skins...well, I don't, I just wanted to see what it felt like to say that I did.

Pairing: Naomi/Emily

Summary: Some people fall in love at first sight, others are blind to what's right in front of them.

Note: **jeane911 **- here's more chapter! **Abnab - **I'd never really come across the word acerbic before, look out for it ;) and thanks! Thanks to all of you for reviewing and to those who have either put this fic on their favourites list or story alerts, I really appreciate it. It's nice to know people want updates. Here's another one...

**Blind Sighted**

'Where's your loo?' Emily asked, her face flush with a mixture of embarrassment and coyness. As if she wasn't nervous enough. She took the stairs two at a time and watched from the top as Katie and Tony followed Effy and Naomi back into the kitchen.

'She's the girl from the other night?' Effy questioned Naomi. She didn't respond, at least not vocally.

The bathroom was small and empty; there wasn't even a mirror, much to Emily's dismay. She liked to look at herself, not because she was vain, she simply wanted to check just how red she'd become. If only Katie could have moved in before they'd got engaged, then maybe it wouldn't look like a bachelor's bathroom.

'Pull yourself together,' she mumbled, sitting down on the closed lid of the toilet.

She placed her hands on her knees, which shook uncontrollably. They were probably downstairs talking about the disaster that was her date with Naomi whilst she sat there further embarrassing herself by disappearing. She couldn't decide if the shaking was caused by shock, she hadn't expected to know anyone after all and especially hadn't expected to see her most recently failed date. Alternatively, it could have been the feisty blonde, whose wavy hair and glossy lips had captured Emily's attention in an instant.

Emily was attracted to her; she couldn't exactly deny it any more. She'd spent every night the week before thinking about Naomi's features, including her acerbic way of speaking. Usually Emily wouldn't have been attracted to someone like that, her biggest turn off was anyone who acted high and mighty. Then again, Naomi hadn't exactly done that. Emily had found herself getting hot under the collar on several occasions, so much so that she'd ended up pleasuring herself most nights, just to calm down enough for sleep. She'd expected to have the blonde on her mind for a couple of days after their date until she finally got over it. It wasn't like she was ever going to see her again, at least at the time she had assumed that.

'Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,' she groaned, her body reacting a little too well to Naomi's attendance at the party. She rested against her knees, putting her whole weight on them as she held her thighs tightly together.

'Get the fuck over her,' Emily cursed.

Eventually she left the bathroom, reluctantly. When she reached the bottom of the stairs she stopped, listening carefully to the conversation going on in the kitchen. If she had to go back in there she wanted to know what to expect.

'I don't really know her,' Naomi muttered.

'Then tell us how you do know each other,' Tony asked.

'What the fuck did I just say?' Naomi snapped.

'If you don't tell me, I'll just ask Emily.' _Typical Katie._ 'Where is she anyway? She's taking forever in the bathroom.'

'Bathroom,' Naomi repeated in a mocking tone, followed by a sarcastic mumble that Emily couldn't hear. As it turned out, none of them could.

'What did you say?'

Now or never, Emily noted as she took the final step towards the kitchen. She couldn't leave them hanging any longer, if only to help stop World War three from beginning. Katie's fists were clenched and she looked about ready to pounce.

'Nothing,' Naomi mumbled again, followed by a very quiet but equally loud enough, '_Cunt_.'

'Bitch,' Katie shouted, taking a step forwards towards Naomi. Thankfully, Tony held her back and all eyes had turned on Emily entering the room.

'Please tell me you don't know this bitch, Emily.'

'I, I don't. Not really. We just bumped into each other in a shop, literally,' Emily lied, watching Naomi as she stood up straight and creased her eyebrows. The answer appeared to appease Naomi, a tiny smile sent in Emily's direction. Being in the same room together wasn't as bad as Emily had anticipated. She took a glass of champagne from Effy and stood against the kitchen counters like everyone else, watching Naomi from afar. The blonde had returned to a previous conversation she'd had with Effy about a dress. Emily could only assume was the same dress that she had been trying on that week.

'That'll be Cook with dessert,' Effy said after the doorbell rang.

Tony and Katie were sharing his tonsils - since Katie had hers removed when she was eleven - in the corner of the room leaving Emily and Naomi standing a metre or so apart. Emily could feel the tension rising and Naomi cleared her throat.

'Thanks,' she finally whispered, turning around to stand beside her as she refilled her half empty glass. Emily laughed lightly at Naomi's covert way of talking to her and tried her best to ignore the sweet scent lingering in the air.

'For what?' she asked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and glancing into her eyes nervously. She'd never really stood that close to her before and despite her desperate attempts to act cool, she couldn't help being a little flirtatious in her actions.

'You know what for.'

'Why don't you want anyone else to know?' Emily questioned. 'Are you ashamed?'

'No,' Naomi snapped. 'It's no one else's business but ours and that's how I want to keep it.'

'No skin off my nose,' Emily shrugged.

Realistically, Emily's heart sank a little inside her chest. She couldn't ignore her gaydar which screamed gay whenever she set one foot anywhere near Naomi. Deep down she secretly hoped that Naomi was hiding her true self and that things could take a turn for the better, in Emily's favour. If Naomi wasn't so pig headed and stubborn, perhaps she would be in with a chance. But she _was_ pig headed and stubborn and quite frankly rude. Though the way she behaved with Katie only made Emily like her more, anyone who could say something like that to her sister and get away with it would always score points with Emily. Especially when it was mixed with stunning looks and a feisty personality that would make even the straightest person swoon, except Katie perhaps.

xxx

Every few minutes someone would make a toast and the whole table would clink glasses and finish off what was left of their drinks. It would have been rude not to join in. Naomi never said no to alcohol and after she'd gone past the tipsy stage, allowed herself a couple of glasses of Champagne in order to speed up the night. She didn't expect Effy to bring out a lethal vodka jelly and vanilla ice cream laced with MDMA. Regular dinner parties continued with a level of class that appeared to vanish the second Effy and Cook brought out the Dangerous Dessert, as they called it. Dangerous was one word she thought summed it up perfectly.

'Eat your ice cream babe,' Cook said, scraping out his bowl and holding it up to his mouth to catch the last drops. She complied, digging her spoon into the dessert. It tasted good and after the first couple of mouthfuls tasted even better.

The room gradually moved from normal drunken conversations into an array of rambled garbage and activity. Katie and Tony started dancing to their own beat whilst the Stonem's mother, Anthea, took a liking to Cook. Somebody put Tony's iPod on in the lounge and the party moved rooms where everybody danced and talked.

By midnight, Effy and her boyfriend had disappeared, as had Katie and Tony. Even Cook had fucked off somewhere. Naomi suspected he was probably fucking Effy's mum. Naomi, as the fucking seventh wheel decided to do what all good friends do and started the washing up. In all fairness, she'd just smoked a spliff and after washing her hands, found the water too inviting not to keep her fingers in the bowl all night.

'Thank fuck,' Emily shouted across the kitchen. Christ her voice was loud, when did she get so loud? She'd barely said a word all night, except for when asked questions. 'I thought I was the only one left. You know your friend Cook is screaming about grabbing his balls. You don't happen to know if there're any earplugs anywhere, do you?'

She really liked to talk, apparently. Naomi rolled her eyes and let out a faint laugh. Cook really could win an award for his level of sophistication in love making. That was the worst thing about sleeping with him, hearing it up close was worse than hearing it through a door.

'He's Cook,' she replied, all the answer that was needed for anyone that knew him. Emily clearly didn't. 'He's a fucking male slut. He'd probably get paid for it if he could, though it's not like he doesn't enjoy it.'

'A lesbians worst nightmare,' Emily joked, her lips curled up at the edges. Naomi tried to keep her face straight but the smirk staring back at her was too consuming. She allowed her expression to mirror Emily's and busied herself with the washing up. She didn't last long, the water had gone cold and the appeal had vanished. More so when Emily stood beside her, close enough that she could feel her presence.

'What's it like?' Naomi asked, resting a hand on the kitchen counter and chewing on her lip with intrigue.

'What's what like?'

'Being gay.'

There was no logical explanation in Naomi's mashed up brain as to why she asked that question. She didn't care, nor did she really want to know. She couldn't even explain why she stood facing Emily, square on, something she never did with anyone unless she planned to fuck them. She certainly didn't plan to fuck Emily.

'Why?' Emily asked, her cheeky grin growing with confidence. 'You wanna try it?'

She couldn't move her lips as Emily stepped closer, not that there was much space left between them. She was joking, having a laugh. Only the closer she got the more nervous she looked, her eyebrows creased every few moments, her eyes darting between Naomi's eyes, mouth and breasts. She grew suddenly conscious of the low cut top she'd picked out earlier that day. Emily licked her lips and Naomi wondered what the fuck was happening. The weed and final remnants of MDMA in her system didn't help.

'No,' she finally said, forcing the word out. She didn't want to try being gay, she didn't want anything to do with the female population, aside from her mother and best friend. She surrounded herself with blokes for a reason and that reason was their ability to be complete cocks and not care about feelings and shit.

'Have you ever kissed a lesbian?' Emily asked, her eyes wide with expectation and her lips moist.

_Kissable lips. Jesus._ She couldn't think things like that, people would start believing things they shouldn't. What the fuck was wrong with her? She could think what the fuck she liked, nobody could judge. Nobody would ever have to know. Except Effy would know. She always knew.

'I've kissed Effy,' she whispered, cursing herself for even answering the question. 'At parties, you know?'

'Effy's not gay.'

'No.'

'Would you like to kiss a lesbian?'

'Why?' Naomi choked on her voice. _She hadn't appeared that confident at the bar that night._ Emily stood too close to her, her tongue dancing across her lips flirtatiously. _Fucking bitch_. She knew she wasn't gay.

'I don't know,' Emily shrugged.

'Ay ay, what do we have here?' Cook growled from the doorway, completely naked with his hands wrapped around his cock.

'Nothing,' Naomi assured him, her eyes darting towards Emily with warning. She understood, her eyes fell in sorrow. _Fucking women._ If Cook had been the one trying to get a kiss off her, he'd take rejection like a man; attempt to persuade her further, then call her gay. She'd roll her eyes and tell him what a pussy he was being. Not Emily, not any woman. She turned her attention back to the dishes and emptied the cold water from the bowl.

'We have a dishwasher,' Anthea informed her. Naomi ignored her, not that she noticed with her hands around Cook's shoulders and her tongue playing with his ear.

'I'll go find a sofa to sleep on,' Emily mumbled, dejection in her voice. Naomi waited until the room had emptied. Then and only then did she allow herself to feel guilty for not making the little lesbian happy and disappointed for not allowing herself one drunken mistake


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Blind Sighted

Disclaimer: I own Skins...well, I don't, I just wanted to see what it felt like to say that I did.

Pairing: Naomi/Emily

Summary: Some people fall in love at first sight, others are blind to what's right in front of them.

Note: Frustratingly, I'm away doing some training this weekend so won't be able to update until at least Sunday night, probably Monday. Sorry **vero **and anyone else who found Cook/Anthea less appealing. Thanks for the reviews everyone, muchly appreciated, as always.

**Blind Sighted**

'Why am I doing this?' Emily shouted down the phone as she pulled up outside the Stonem house.

'I can't move into a house that looks like someone pisses in the garden every night.'

'But why am I doing this now?' Emily turned off the engine of her van and sighed. 'You're not getting married for a couple of months.'

'You have no jobs on today, you need the extra money and I need you to sort out that fucking garden. Now are you a landscape designer or do I have to pay some other grass lover to sort it?'

'I'll do it,' Emily groaned, rolling her eyes as Anthea waved to her from the open front door. Emily could barely look at her after having seen more than anyone needed to less than two days ago. The last thing anyone wants to see when they wake up with a hangover in a stranger's house is the middle-aged occupant having sex with a man young enough to be her son on the sofa opposite.

'Give Tony a big kiss from me.'

'In his dreams,' Emily said, hanging up the phone and getting out of the van.

The oldest Stonem hadn't moved from the doorway, a cigarette perched on the edge of her lip, as Emily carried a bag of tools through the gate. She ignored her as best as possible, rather difficult when the woman was staring directly at her.

'Green Sleeves,' Anthea read on the back of the van with a slight chuckle. 'Nice name.'

'Thanks,' she smiled briefly and began working on the mess in front of her.

Two recyclable green waste bags full later and the space was looking rather empty. Thankfully Anthea had gone back inside after bringing her a mug of coffee, leaving her to get on with her work. They were paying her after all, despite the fact she was doing it as a favour to Katie.

'Christ.'

Emily looked up from a newly created flowerbed to find none other than Naomi standing by the gate, her cheeks a little pink and her eyes darting about with a confused expression. Emily hadn't seen her since the party, that moment in the kitchen when she'd allowed the drugs in her system to give her a confidence boost. She still couldn't make sense of what happened. All she knew was that Naomi had barely resisted when she'd stood in front of her and had they not been interrupted by Cook, perhaps they could have shared a kiss. Even if Naomi was under the influence.

'Are you here to see Effy?' she asked, ignoring the butterflies in her stomach.

'No, I'm here to fuck Tony,' Naomi rolled her eyes in sarcasm. 'Of course I've come to see Effy.'

'I haven't seen her yet,' she muttered, struggling to find humour in Naomi's tone. 'Anthea said she was still in bed but that was a couple of hours ago.'

'It's fine,' Naomi assured her, shortly. 'I wake her up all the time.'

In all honesty, Emily didn't really care for small talk. She expected to see Naomi again after the party, but not quite so soon. She didn't really want to talk about what happened and by the fraught look on Naomi's face, she imagined she didn't either. Emily's mind was distracted by the wings flapping around her body making her feel a little nauseous. She hadn't stopped thinking about Naomi since their moment in the kitchen. Why did she always have to fall for the no-hopers?

'Are you gardening?' Naomi asked once Emily had returned to digging a hole, her intension was not to ignore Naomi; she simply had no idea what to say and was hopeless at conversing unless asked questions.

'Landscaping,' she corrected, pointing to the sign on the side of her van.

'Green Sleeves Landscaping by Emily Fitch.'

'I have a card,' Emily announced, standing up and pulling a small pile out of her back pocket. She handed one to Naomi, who took it, with some reluctance.

'I should go,' Naomi whispered, talking more to the card than Emily. She nodded in response.

The front door opened, as if on cue and Effy appeared fully clothed with a mug in one hand. She handed it to Emily, who thanked her quickly before returning to her planting. Effy glanced around the garden and though it appeared as though she was looking at the work, Emily could see her eyes wander between Naomi and herself; those freaky eyes doing that watching thing again. A shiver travelled down Emily's spine and only when the door had closed behind them could she finally let out the breath she'd been holding.

xxx

Effy had been watching Naomi from the second she'd opened the front door. Right up until she made them some Irish coffees and served iced buns that Tony had picked up on the way home from a nightshift. Naomi knew it was happening, it had taken her years to train herself to recognise when Effy was staring.

'Fuck off,' she shouted across the kitchen. Effy sat down at the table with a shrug, but the slight smirk on her mouth gave her away. 'You're doing it again.'

'Maybe.'

'You're always fucking watching me.'

'Perhaps.'

'Fuck off and watch someone else.'

'Like Emily?' Effy suggested, a knowing glint in her eyes. Naomi wasn't against slapping her best friend, especially when she made suggestions about her sexuality which were completely unfounded.

'I don't want to talk about Emily. I didn't come here to fucking talk about Emily.'

'You came here to talk about Emily,' Effy corrected.

A long, muffled scream slipped out of Naomi's mouth as she clenched her fists and banged the wooden table top. She was sick of Effy analysing her, watching her and noticing every little thing about her. Why was she always so fucking right? She hated it and sometimes because of it, she hated Effy.

'I can't get her out of my head,' Naomi admitted, banging her head lightly on the table in front of her.

As usual, Effy didn't respond like a normal person, her eyes merely opened a little wider in recognition of her speaking. She sipped on her drink and ate some of her bun, silently watching Naomi, waiting for her to speak. She always waited for her to speak. _Fucking bitch._

'Didn't you hear me? I can't stop thinking about her.'

'Can't, or won't?' she said, few words but laced with so much more. Another aspect of Effy's ability which Naomi loathed entirely. If only she could say as much in barely three words.

'I don't know,' she groaned, rubbing her eyes and running her hands through her hair over the back of her head. A lumped formed in the back of her throat, painfully making itself at home. She honestly had no idea what she was feeling or why she felt it.

'Do you want to be with her?'

'No,' she screeched. 'I don't fucking want to be with her, I'm not gay. Do I have to sleep with Cook again to prove that I want cock?'

'Do you really want my mum's seconds?' Effy raised an eyebrow towards her.

'I don't want to sleep with Cook; I don't want to sleep with Emily. I don't want to sleep with anyone but my fucking rabbit.'

The clearing of a throat made Naomi turn around in her seat, her chest ached and the lump had trickled into her eyes in the form of tears. She turned back to Effy and covered her face with her hands. Emily stood in the doorway with two empty mugs, her eyes wide and brow creased. Naomi rested her head back down on the table and ignored the conversation going on over her head, not that she could stop herself from hearing it.

'I need to go buy some more plants, I didn't want to leave these outside,' Emily informed Effy who walked across the kitchen and took the mugs from her.

'Thank you.'

xxx

Hooking up her mobile phone to the hands free system in the van, Emily dialled Katie's number and set off on her way to the garden centre. She drove slowly as her hands shook and her stomach turned itself over. She felt sick again, right down to the pit of her stomach. Of all the moments, in all the days, why had she walked in on that one? It was a coincidence she couldn't bear.

'Did you kiss Tony for me?' Katie greeted her.

'No I didn't fucking kiss your cunt of a fiancé,' Emily snapped, taking a deep breath as the initial anger that had built up slowly evaporated into her harsh response.

'What's got into your knickers? And Tony is not a cunt.'

'If someone says they don't want to fuck you, what does it mean?'

'Err, they don't want to fuck you?' Katie asked, mockingly.

'Don't be a fucking twat Katie, I need your help for once,' Emily shouted.

'Keep your tits on. It depends on the context,' Katie responded calmly. 'What happened? And who wants to fuck you?'

'No one you know,' Emily informed her, the last thing she needed to do was frighten Naomi away even more. 'She was talking to a friend and she said 'I don't want to sleep with this guy she knows; I don't want to sleep with Emily. I don't want to sleep with anyone but my fucking rabbit.''

The other end of the line went silence as Emily's heart beat faster; she pulled up onto the side of the kerb and tried to focus her breathing.

'She wants to fuck your brains out.'

'Really?'

'I'm not an expert on muff munchers but it sounds like she wants you.'

'Right,' Emily whispered, nodding her head and gripping the steering wheel. She didn't know what the fuck to do next, what could she do? Naomi didn't want to admit it, not even to her best friend, what hope did Emily have convincing her?

'What's her name? Where did you meet her?'

Emily hung up the phone. She didn't want to discuss it anymore; she didn't even want to think about it. One was easier to do than the others. She sat back against her seat as the moment at the party flooded her mind. Naomi's eyes were watching her lips; she'd been trying her best not to stare at them for too long, or her tits. She had amazing breasts, she'd made sure to look between her eyes, mouth and tits to avoid suspicion. Only Naomi had been watching her, following her eyes. She closed her eyes and pushed the image of Naomi out of her mind, unsuccessfully as her brain went into overdrive. _Naomi naked. Fuck._ She had to get a grip and stop thinking of her. She'd managed to only think of the parts she'd seen up until that moment, now she couldn't get the thought of her bare breasts from her mind. Her fingers dug into the skin on her thighs, clutching her legs as her body worked against her attempts to stem the racy images from entering her mind.

**I hope you'll all review so that when I come back on Sunday night having had very little sleep (and probably being forced to sleep in a tent in the pouring rain) there will be something here waiting to make me happy again! Hopefully you've all got better plans for the weekend...**


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Blind Sighted

Disclaimer: I own Skins...well, I don't, I just wanted to see what it felt like to say that I did.

Pairing: Naomi/Emily

Summary: Some people fall in love at first sight, others are blind to what's right in front of them.

Note: Thanks to everyone who is still with me and who has reviewed and/or read this story recently. I understand that the few days that I was supposed to be turned into six weeks. I am sorry for that, but I was working and when I say working I mean hardcore all day every day for 6 weeks with only a handful of days off. I did a few low key, bit-projects here there and everywhere because they were easier to do than having to get back into this chapter fic only to leave it again. I hope you understand. I've now finished that job and can give you guys and this fic a little more attention. I've also been working on my Skins Big Bang fic which will probably be about 30000 words long and will be finished by the end of September, completely.

So here's the next chapter...I hope you like it... 

**Blind Sighted**

Naomi sat down in a quiet corner of the bar with a large glass of vodka and coke, her hands rested under her thighs as she watched the people around her. Most of them were men in their fifties bragging about winning money on the horses earlier that day. She'd purposefully chosen that bar because she didn't know anyone who set foot in it, increasing the chance that she would be left completely alone. She liked to be alone sometimes; spending time with people constantly was something she considered overrated. On the other hand, she hadn't anticipated the number of men leering at her from a distance. Every pair of eyes that travelled up and down what part of her body they could see reminded her of Emily. That night they first met and the disgusting pervert sitting near them. The way that man made her feel, violated, she felt the very same. Those feelings she apparently associated with Emily Fitch. Not that she felt violated by Emily. She was barely her height and contrary to her drunken actions, was actually a lovely person. Plus she was cute. Not that Naomi would allow herself to think that, normally.

'Another one?' a greasy haired, sixty plus man asked, sliding into the seat beside her.

'You think you've got a fucking chance?' she asked, her face completely stoic. 'I could be your fucking granddaughter you pervert. Go fuck yourself because that's all you'll ever get to do if you chase young girls.'

He walked away mumbling to himself, his hand wrapped around the front of his trousers. She felt worse than before, what right did that man have to perve over her? No wonder her mum hadn't had a relationship with a man in years. She shook her head; distractions were not what she came to the bar for. Where was she? Thinking about Emily. Actually, distractions were exactly what she wanted. She couldn't process what had happened with her. Effy had been no help at all, she'd just stared at her with that all knowing glare. Like she actually expected something to happen between her and Emily. How many times did she have to inform her she was straight before she would listen? Despite having a mother who cared more about human rights than her daughter's sexual orientation, she'd never not considered herself to be straight. By her early twenties she had discovered who she was, what she liked and most importantly, who she liked. That wouldn't change. If she was ever going to have feelings for a woman she'd have started feeling something years ago, not now.

'Want a drink?'

She looked up with venom in her eyes; didn't he get the fucking message the first time? Then her eyes softened. Stood in front of her was a young man, probably younger than her twenty-three. He had dark brown hair that looked like a mop on top of his head; he was vaguely attractive with a bit of stubble on his chin. His shoulders wide and his body carrying a little weight.

'I'm waiting for someone,' she smiled and held up her half full glass.

'I'm sure whoever it is wouldn't mind you having some company,' he smiled back, sitting down opposite her. 'Finish that in the next few minutes and I'll get you another.'

The liquid travelled down her throat as she downed her drink, quicker than she had been planning, but who was she to deny a cute young man the chance to buy her another? He didn't leer at her the same as the old man, besides, if she'd met him in a club or three drinks down the line, she probably wouldn't have said no.

'I'm gonna stop by the little boys room on the way,' he informed her before walking off across the bar. She watched him move, his loose jeans hung down round his bottom and his grey boxers were visible just below his polo shirt. He wasn't bad to look at.

Before she could really think about anything else, or her drink and its handler could return, a second young man, of similar age, appeared in front of her. His hair was lighter, a strawberry blonde and longer down the sides.

'Can I get you a drink?' he asked, his eyes lingering on her mouth. She couldn't help but chew on her bottom lip.

'I've actually got one coming,' she said, glancing behind him as the brunette returned.

'What are you doing?' he asked the blonde lad, in an offensive tone.

'What do you think?'

'I thought we agreed that she was mine.'

'No, you pulled your fucking rugby player card and acted like a complete cunt. You weren't here, so I took my chances.'

'No point arguing over me,' Naomi rolled her eyes.

'Here's your drink,' the brunette said, handing her a glass and sitting back down opposite her.

'Get the fuck out of that seat,' the blonde shouted, standing as close as physically possible to his mate.

'Why? She's mine, she accepted my drink. I win.'

'You don't fucking win anything,' Naomi snapped, pushing him off the seat and sipping on the drink he'd left on the table.

The blonde stood over him and glared down at him with detest. She didn't like either of their attitudes. Why she thought young, attractive men would be any less perverted she didn't know. The brunette was the worst. He stood up licked his lips as he eyed her again.

'She's not some kind of prize.'

'Oh yeah?' he grinned. 'That's not what you said fifteen minutes ago.'

'Stop it,' Naomi shouted.

'Tell him, you're mine,' he whined.

If there was anything her mother had taught it, it was that women were not owned by men and she was never to allow them to treat her as such. She folded her arms and shook her head as the two lads squared up to each other.

'I don't belong to anyone and if you think I do, you can shove your drink up your fucking arse.'

'Come on babe, ignore him,' the blonde smiled, reaching a hand out to her back and resting it gently on her spine.

'I'm not your babe,' she said, smacking his hand away.

'So you won't choose between us?'

He looked disappointed and for a moment she felt sorry for him. He wasn't bad looking and actually seemed genuinely apologetic at times. Contrary to what she'd said, she sipped on the free drink again.

'Of course not.'

'How about a threesome?' the brunette asked with a smirk.

'Gordon!' the other one gasped, smacking him hard across the head.

'What?' Gordon shrugged, barely fazed by his query. 'Thought I'd give it a go. Not like you wouldn't be up for it Jay, if she said yes.'

'No, I wouldn't. She's not a fucking sheep,' Jay argued. 'You can't shag her like you do your farm animals.'

The whole situation was seemingly quite ludicrous and Naomi couldn't help but laugh at the two boys as they continued to talk about farm animals. She raised an eyebrow in their direction and waited for a suitable moment to speak.

'You have a farm?'

'Yeah,' Gordon snarled, he raised his eyebrows as he licked his lips and gyrated his hips. 'Wanna come see my cock?'

'You fucking perve,' Naomi shouted, slapping him hard across the cheek, to which Jay doubled over in laughter.

'I mean my rooster,' Gordon tried to defend himself, but to no avail.

'Yeah, course you do.'

'He's a dick,' Jay shook his head and smacked Gordon across the head.

'Oi, get off.'

Naomi rolled her eyes and sat back down at the table; she was growing sick of their childish behaviour and would have been quite happy for them to leave her alone to finish her drink in peace. Maybe going out wasn't such a good idea after all. Even if it did get her mind off Emily.

'You're hardly any better,' she informed him.

'I didn't say anything. You deserve better than him.'

'Oh yeah, let me guess,' Naomi laughed with sarcasm. '_You'd_ be better for me?'

'Well,' Jay began, shrugging his shoulders. 'Not to blow my own trumpet.'

'You fucking weirdo,' Gordon shouted, rubbing the side of his head and sitting down on a stool opposite Naomi. 'How can you even bend that way?'

'Don't be a fucking cunt Gordo,' Jay snapped. 'It's an expression. Did you really get your brains knocked out of you on the rugby pitch last week?'

'No.'

Gordon continued to nurse his wounds whilst Naomi watched Jay turn back towards her with his undivided attention. His eyes were dark, unexpectedly so. She'd been so used to being around Effy and her brother that she expected everyone to have pale pupils not the dark brown that Jay's eyes inhabited.

'I'm James,' he introduced himself, his hand outstretched. 'My friends call me Jay, except that fucking twat.'

'Naomi,' she smiled, shaking it cautiously. He may have been better with words, but she hadn't quite forgiven him for his ludicrous behaviour.

'What a beautiful name.'

'You're not getting anywhere if you throw me lines like that,' Naomi raised an eyebrow.

'Sorry,' he smiled. 'Go get us some drinks Gordon, Naomi and I are talking.'

'I'm not your slave,' Gordon retorted then leant across the table towards Naomi, leeringly. 'I'll be _your_ slave though.'

'How many times do I have to tell you?' she snapped, gripping her glass tightly.

'A few more times.'

She would only allow a conversation to go so far before she really got frustrated and people like Gordon fucked her off. She didn't really want to hang around, but the comedy duo were doing something to block out her memory and with another couple of drinks she hoped to forget everything she'd done before that night. She lifted the glass up over his head and poured it quickly down onto his hair. He jumped out of his seat and squealed like a pig.

'Fuck off yeah?' Naomi laughed. 'Jay and I are talking.'

With a grimace and a snarl, Gordon walked towards the toilets, his metaphorical tail between his legs. A moral victory for feminists, something she noted to tell her mother at a later date. She'd love that story, even if she only told her about the drink.

'Do you come here often?' Jay asked, pulling her back in to the conversation. She turned towards him with a roll of the eyes.

'Seriously, Jay, stop.'

'Sorry, can't resist,' he smiled. 'How else are we supposed to chat up girls?'

'Try talking to us like humans.'

'But you're not humans,' he muttered, before shaking his head. Naomi raised an eyebrow. 'I mean, obviously you're human.'

His uncertainty made her smile, more than she expected it would. For an attractive young man who she hoped was old enough to attend university, he sure knew very little about how to attract women. Perhaps it was the perfect opportunity to get laid, without any possibility of the male in question wanting anything more. She sounded like a man sometimes. At least she wasn't thinking about Emily. _Fuck_.

'Ask me what I like.'

'What do you like?' he repeated.

'Politics, fighting against injustice, environmentalism.'

'No fucking way,' he gasped, the biggest smile on his face. 'I'm studying Social Policy and Politics at uni.'

'Are you making that up or are you being serious?' she asked cautiously, it wouldn't be the first time someone had lied about their area of expertise just to get her into bed. Only that time it had resulted in a knee in the crotch and she'd thrown him out in the street wearing nothing but his birthday suit.

'Serious, this morning I had a lecture on the issues around social policy and the welfare state.'

'I studied Politics with International Relations at Bath, are you at Bristol?'

'Yeah, how was Bath? I was going to go there but they wouldn't let me do Social Policy and Politics together.'

'It was fantastic; some of the lecturers were so inspiring. A couple of our guest lecturers also lecture at Bristol. You've got so much to look forward to.'

'I can't wait, want another drink?'

She accepted his offer and watched him wander across the room towards the bar. His jeans hung a little higher up around his bottom, though she could still see his underwear. She wasn't sure whether it was better to see a pair of Superman boxers or not. She didn't mind, Jay wasn't so bad after all. He certainly knew his stuff. She chewed on her lip and watched him order their drinks. Maybe she could forget Emily the old fashioned way, a good old fuck.

**I want to say I'm sorry, but I'm actually not. This shall be the fic of weird pairings, I hope you'll review and let me know what you actually think about it...**


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Blind Sighted

Disclaimer: I own Skins...well, I don't, I just wanted to see what it felt like to say that I did.

Pairing: Naomi/Emily

Summary: Some people fall in love at first sight, others are blind to what's right in front of them.

Note: So, there were many comments about a certain pairing from the last chapter, I hope you all enjoy the direction that takes here. Thank you sooo much for all of the reviews, it was a wonderful way to get back into writing, to have so many of you leave comments. I appreciated reading each and every one of them - some of them really made me laugh. 

**Blind Sighted**

With a deep intake of breath, Emily tucked her hands under her thighs and tried to focus her attention on her dearest darling sister, who pushed two different coloured ties in front of her face. If she hadn't been in her own little world, perhaps she would have actually given a fuck. Instead she scrunched up her eyes and glared at Katie with detest. Her head pounded from the several glasses of wine she'd drunk the night before, mostly to block out the mental images she couldn't seem to escape.

'What is up with you today?' Katie snapped, lowering her arms and folding them across her chest.

'Fuck off,' Emily muttered, rolling her eyes and returning her gaze towards the floor, her eyes hurt and the more she paid attention, she worse the throbbing got.

'No, I won't fuck off, this is fucking important,' Katie said, moving her hands to her hips as she scowled at Emily. 'Get yourself sorted or get out of here.'

'Get over yourself Katie; you're not the most important person in the whole fucking world.'

'What the hell is going on?' Rob asked as he exited the changing rooms. 'Alberto and I can hear you all the way in there, this is a respectable establishment.'

'Tell that to Emily, she's in a fucking mood.'

'I am not.'

'Are you two twelve years old again?' Rob asked, shaking his head at the pair of them. Sometimes they could act so mature and other times, well, he was often looking for the TARDIS that took him back a few years. 'Stop acting like babies, I expect this from James, not my girls.'

'Where is James anyway?' Katie began, her eyebrows creased with a venomous express.

Rob straightened out the lapels of a suit jacket and buttoned it up carefully around his waist. Perfect. He didn't need a fitting really. Unlike many of the business men that used the services of Alberto's Tailor shop, he was in tip top shape. Though the sleeves were a little long, fucking short armed family. He glanced towards the front door and around the small room.

'Isn't her here yet?'

'No. If that fucking cunt doesn't get here soon I'm going to chop his balls off.'

'Eh, Katiekins, language,' Rob snapped, shaking off the jacket and hanging it back up. 'Do you want to find a new place to get our suits from? What has got in your knickers today girls?'

'Emily's in love with a gay heterosexual,' Katie informed him, her eyes rolling back into their sockets.

Sometimes she felt like Harry Potter standing in a corner wearing an invisibility cloak, least not when Katie got on her rag about something. What did it matter where James was anyway? He'd already proven his worth when he didn't turn up to the family meal to celebrate Katie's engagement. The only thing to get him out of hiding was the prospect of seeing Tony, who had somehow become his idol. Somehow, she always became the centre of attention at the worst possible moment for the worst reasons.

'I'm not in love with her,' she defended herself, though her cheeks had already begun reddening.

'Did I miss something?' Rob questioned, holding a couple of ties up to his shirt. 'This one's nice Katiekins. How the hell can anyone be a gay heterosexual?'

'She's not.'

'She's in the closet.'

Emily wished was in a closet, one with a massive lock on the inside and a secret passageway that led to another world. Anything to avoid being stood in a tailors shop listening to Katie talking about her non-existent love life. As if it wasn't embarrassing enough falling for someone unattainable, who, when she really thought about it, would rather walk over hot coals than be caught dead in the same room as her.

'I'm not even sure she is, I just get a vibe from her. She could be straight.'

'Is that like your gay what's it? Your gayray?'

'Gay_dar_, dad,' Emily rolled her eyes, her cheeks barely losing their hint of red. Surely it couldn't get any worse.

'Whatever it is, you two need to stop acting like a bunch of idiots. I'm paying good money for these suits.'

'Would help if James would fucking turn up,' Katie reminded them, checking her phone.

'Have you given him a call?'

'Twelve times.'

'You'll have to go over there Katiekins,' Rob advised her, taking off his white shirt and folding it back up into a bag before pulling his sleeveless t-shirt over his head. 'This fitting's important. Alberto is a very busy man, if he doesn't get fitted today, it's gonna be another week and you know James, he's a bit scrawny, probably gonna need a lot of work to get his suit right.'

'Can't you go and get him daddy?' she asked, her eyelids fluttering up at him. Emily scoffed loudly, which only got her a disapproving glare from Katie.

'You've gotta be having a laugh love, I've taken an hour off work for this, if I don't get back there pronto we'll be losing the flat. I don't think your mum would be too impressed if I lose us another home.'

'Emily?' Katie begged, her hands squeezed tightly together as she whined out Emily's name. _No, no and fucking no. _Only, she couldn't say that because Katie and the word no didn't go together. She rolled her eyes and watched her pleading.

'Don't look at me.'

'Please Emsy; I've got a meeting with my hairdresser at twelve-thirty. I absolutely can't miss it.'

'I work too you know, for myself,' Emily tried, but Katie looked anything but interested. 'I don't get paid for a couple of hours off.'

Her fluttering eyelashes came out again, flapping about as though she had something in her eye. Emily knew as well as anyone, that Katie was playing her like a fiddle; only, she still hadn't managed to fight fire with fire.

'Fine, but you fucking owe me.'

'I'll make dinner tonight,' Katie promised.

'You make dinner every other night,' Emily sighed, expecting nothing better.

'I'll make it special.'

'It better be.'

'I've gotta go, toodles,' Katie grinned, hugging Emily and Rob briefly before disappearing out of the shop.

xxx

'James Fitch you open this fucking door.'

No answer. Funny that, considering she could see someone moving on the other side of the frosted glass. He probably knew where he should have been, was a bit of a no hoper when it came to family situations. She dialled his number one more time and held the phone to her ear, before lowering her arm.

'I know you're in there, I can hear your phone ringing. Open your fucking door or I'll get Tony to take his porn collection back.'

The door opened quickly and before she could even say hello, he'd towered over her with his biggest snarl. He tried to be intimidating, but really, she wanted to laugh. As much of an adult he was, legally, he still had a baby face and had trouble growing much more than a little stubble on his top lip and below his bottom.

'Shut the fuck up,' he shouted at her, but his voice still had a slight squeal to it whenever he grew flustered.

'Finally,' she smirked, rolling her eyes at his attire of boxers and not much else. 'What is fucking wrong with you?'

'Absolutely nothing actually,' he grinned, completely ignoring the mental mocking. 'I'm fan-bloody-tastic.'

'Ugh,' Emily closed her eyes and covered her face with her hand. Sometimes she realised things a little later than she would have liked and her brother's activity up until before the door had been opened, was one of those things she'd have preferred not to realise. 'I don't even wanna know what's put that smile on your face.'

'If you must know,' he informed her, resting on his tiptoes with his chest puffed out. 'I fucked the hottest girl I have ever met last night.'

'I said,' Emily repeated, a little bit of bile rising up in her throat. 'I don't want to know.'

'Tough shit Ems, the world needs to know that I, James Robert Fitch, have scored a big one.'

'Big being the optimum word?'

Emily's little brother was renowned for very few things, the first, was his inability to pull anyone, even the few males he'd flirted with for a bet. The second was the handful of slightly larger ladies he'd actually managed to get a kiss off of. Emily expected no different on this occasion, after all, his years of perving over her friends had done nothing but boost his ego.

'Get fucked. She's gorgeous, tall, blonde,' he said, each feature highlighted with the slow and careful choosing of each word. 'Well out of your league.'

'Sure,' Emily laughed, allowing the sarcasm to roll. 'Because anyone you can get would think twice about fucking me.'

'Exactly.'

'You're deluded,' she said, resting her hands on her hips and trying to ignore the shape of his underwear. 'You're also four hours away from having your nipples burnt off by Katie, if you don't get to that fucking tailors before they close.'

'Oh shit, forgot about that.'

'Too busy?' she asked, he smirked, much to Emily's displeasure. 'Stop thinking about your cock and start thinking about someone else for a change.'

'I was, her name's, ow, fucking, hang on.' James pushed the door to and he laughed at, what Emily could only assume, was his lady friend who had hit him in the back. 'What'd you do that for?'

'Her name's Ow?' Emily asked, not caring for the fact that she was stood on the other side of the door. She wasn't in the mood for dragging her brother places he should have been old enough to get to himself, least not because of her continued headache. 'Very modern. Is that like Apple?'

'I'll be there, now can you fuck off yeah? I've got to play another round of golf,' James sneered, cupping his crotch, much to Emily's dismay.

'You are still fucking disgusting.'

'You love me really.'

'Err, not like that, I don't.'

'Love you,' he mocked, kissing Emily's cheek, which only served to piss her off further. She slapped him across the face and wiped the saliva off her own cheek. Without another word, she wandered back down the path towards her van.

xxx

The door closed and finally Naomi let out the breath she'd been holding in. James looked a little confused as she forged a smile onto her lips and rearranged his bed sheet around her chest. She didn't like the way he looked at her, she hadn't done anything wrong, not really. What he didn't need to know, she wouldn't tell him. After all, he'd been a quick fuck and that was all.

'Thank you,' Naomi uttered gratefully.

'What was that about?'

'Can't a girl have an air of mystery about her?' she laughed, trying to hide behind the thumping beat of her heart. _It was about your sister and how I keep thinking about her,_ she silenced her thoughts quickly. Fucking Emily Fitch, how didn't she realise that her fuck was her little brother?

'She's my sister.' _I know, Jesus, I don't need reminding._

'And I'm the girl you're gonna fuck again,' she grinned, refocusing her attention on the matter at hand. That was, her arms wrapped around his neck and his crotch digging into her thigh. '_If_ you keep your mouth shut.'

'Kinky.'

'Not like that.'

'It's the only way you're going to keep me quiet babe.'

Naomi raised an eyebrow and kissed him briefly. 'Really?'

'Fuck,' he gasped as she grabbed hold of his crotch, anything to shut him up. 'Maybe not the only way.'

'There's a good boy,' she grinned, kissing him again.

'So, back to bed?'

Naomi took a step back and stared into his eyes, those eyes, _Christ_, why hadn't she noticed them before? Just like Emily's. Not that she'd looked into Emily's properly, who was she kidding? She fucking drowned in them.

'Can't,' she choked.

'But.'

'Sorry Jay,' she interrupted him, kissing him lightly on the tip of his nose. 'I can't do this.'

'Why the fuck not?' he snapped, clutching his crotch with his hand. 'You can't do this to a bloke.'

'I'm sure you can entertain yourself, maybe Tony's porn will help,' she raised an eyebrow and rested a hand on his bare chest. No, she couldn't do it, no matter how much she tried to flirt with him, it wasn't the same. It was like flirting with Emily and Jesus did it feel better than it had the night before.

'It's not the same on my own.'

'There, there little boy,' she smiled, patting him on the head and retrieving her clothes from a pile on the floor. 'I have to go.'

'Fucking tease,' he groaned.

'Fucking virgin.'

'I'm not a,' he began, but his voice trailed off.

'Not anymore maybe.'

'How did you…?' he asked, his cheeks turning a deep shade of pink before he could say much more. She wanted to laugh, but he looked more and more like Emily with each passing second. 'Can I see you again?'

'Doesn't take an idiot. Call me next week,' she assured him, though she was less enthused about the prospect of seeing him again. Better to keep him hanging than admit the truth. 'We'll see.'

xxx

Wandering through the front door at eleven thirty in the morning had always been something that Naomi hated to do, not least because her mother was more often than not sat at the kitchen table waiting to pounce. She unlocked the door as slowly as she could, tiptoed into the hallway and closed it again without so much of a squeak, yet still managed to be caught out.

'Where were you last night?'

'Nowhere,' she shouted down the hallway as she walked towards the kitchen, no point in hiding now, even if she was about to play the 'I don't have a clue' card.

'Was that nowhere with someone?'

'None of your fucking business.'

'When you're living under my roof it is my business,' Gina said, her best 'You'll tell me anyway' grin spread across her face.

'I live under your roof because you don't want to live alone, we already decided, I make my own rules.'

'I know,' Gina chuckled. 'I've just always wanted to say that.'

'You're nuts.'

'And you're keeping secrets again.'

'So what?' Naomi asked, shrugging her shoulders and sitting down opposite her mother. 'Nothing new there.'

'Can't a mother be worried about her daughter?' Gina handed her a spare cup and poured out some tea.

'Christ mum, you worry about me once every six months.'

'That's not true, just because I don't vocalise my worry, doesn't mean I don't think about you every single day.'

'Now it's getting creepy,' Naomi rolled her eyes.

'You're not going to sit here and talk to me then?' Gina questioned, looking a little disappointed.

'Not unless your name is Mr Pillow.'

'Long night?'

'Something like that,' Naomi sighed, putting a mental block on all things Fitch-like. If she thought about James, she thought about Emily and that was certainly something she wanted to avoid doing. Particularly when she lived in a house with a prying mother.

'I'll bring you up some toast.'

'Thanks mum,' Naomi smiled, kissing Gina on the cheek before carrying her cup of tea out of the kitchen.

**Well I enjoyed that pairing, even if you guys didn't. Weirdly enough! Any thoughts on where you want this story to go? I have an idea, but nothing 100% concrete, so I'm willing to take on board your opinions, as you're the ones reading it.**


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Blind Sighted

Disclaimer: I own Skins...well, I don't, I just wanted to see what it felt like to say that I did.

Pairing: Naomi/Emily

Summary: Some people fall in love at first sight, others are blind to what's right in front of them.

Note: Apologies for it taking me so long to update this. My Skins Big Bang fic is now posted up, Tears of my Heart, so please read it if you have the time! It's completely written, I'm just posting a chapter up every day or two. I'm a little busy finishing off two jobs but by October I'll be completely free of everything (which is actually a little sad :( ). I hope you enjoy this chapter, after a couple of chapters where Naomi and Emily didn't spend any time together, you'll be happy to know that changes here. This is dedicated to the lovely Red and hopefully will be a bit more red for your rainbow. Reviews always appreciated. :) 

**Blind Sighted**

'What the fuck do I do?' said Naomi, walking briskly down the high street. She kept one eye on Effy, who didn't say a word. 'Fucking say something.'

'You could try and fuck Katie, Fitch Family hattrick,' Effy said with a curl of the lips. Naomi groaned animatedly. Effy could joke all she liked, but the situation she was in was far from funny.

'You're fucking useless.'

'Do you love Jay?'

'Of course not.'

'Do you love Emily?'

'I've known her for five fucking minutes,' said Naomi, rolling her eyes. She'd told her best friend that she couldn't stop thinking about Emily, who said anything about love?

'I didn't ask you how long you've known her.' Effy raised an eyebrow.

'Don't be a bitch.'

'I'm just stating the flipping obvious, as Panda would say.'

'Then don't state the flipping obvious.'

What she needed from her best friend was not a discussion in what she wanted; she needed her to tell her what to do. She'd had sex with the brother of someone she couldn't even admit to having feelings about. The whole thing was fucking ridiculous. She'd stepped foot right into the middle of some crappy soap in which the Fitch family had a starring role.

'You're afraid,' said Effy, pausing in front of a cake shop window. 'This shop is supposed to make the best cakes.'

'Cake? Christ Effy, we're in the middle of ranting about my love life, I don't give a fuck about cake. Since you're omniscient, what am I so fucking afraid of?'

'Isn't it obvious?'

'Love?'

'Everyone's afraid of love, or losing love. You're afraid of _yourself_. You're scared of being happy, of allowing yourself the responsibility of caring for someone else.'

'So I'm a fucking mess? Jesus.'

'Not a mess just scared. You have to take a risk, love is about taking risks.'

'When have you ever taken a fucking risk for love?'

Effy shrugged her shoulders. They both knew she was forever alone, destined to fuck and be fucked. Her only boyfriends were fuck buddies and not anything more. Even Freddie who she couldn't bring herself to admit to having proper feelings for. Naomi didn't think she had much room to be passing judgement with the way she acted.

'Those who can do, those who can't teach.'

'You're not some fucking love teacher.'

'Not officially.'

'When do you ever do anything officially?'

xxx 

'What do you think?' asked Katie, exiting one of the changing booths with one hand on her potential new skirt and fluttering her eyelashes at Emily, who groaned. 'Would you do me?'

'Please don't ever say that again,' said Emily with a wrinkle of her nose. Of course she didn't want to fuck her. Who would give that an honest answer?

'What?' Katie said, showing off her teeth in a face wide grin.

'You disgust me sometimes.'

'It was a fucking joke, lighten up would you Ems? Can't have a killjoy on my hen's night. If you're gonna mope around like a pregnant cow for the next few months, can you give me some warning and I'll stay at Tones.'

'Do whatever you want,' said Emily, turning her attention to the hideous outfits that other customers had tried on. She hated the colours but more importantly, they all reminded her of her ultra-heterosexual twin sister. No thanks.

'I'm gonna buy them both, Tony will well want to fuck me when he finds out I'm wearing one of these without underwear tomorrow night.'

Emily didn't listen, not because she didn't care about her sister, but because she didn't fucking care what Katie was wearing. Ever. Katie had tried year after year to get her involved in her latest fashions but Emily didn't want to know any more now than she did when they were teenagers.

'I can't believe I'm going to some fucking posh doctors' ball. Would you have pictured me marrying someone stable?' Katie's laughter disappeared into the changing room with her for a minute or two before she finally emerged dressed in her usual attire.

'Is that Effy?' asked Katie, walking towards the window display and staring out onto the high street. 'It is, hurry up Ems before they go.'

'They?'

xxx

Naomi's heart did backflips in her chest and her knees felt considerably more like jelly. Jesus. She didn't want to see Emily now, or ever. Why was she in a fucking shop on the high street on the one day she'd promised to go out for lunch with Effy? Why had she suggested the bar by Pizza Hut which was right in the middle of Chav city? She didn't have any answers, only an ever expanding feeling of regret.

'You know what, I think the bar's closed. We should go to the Wetherspoons,' said Naomi, holding onto Effy's upper arm and pulling her across the road towards the bar.

'Wait,' said Effy, turning round in time to spot the reason for Naomi's sudden change of direction.

'Yoo-hoo,' shouted Katie, waving a hand in the air and rushing after them, her other hand holding tightly onto Emily who she dragged behind her.

'Fucking fantastic,' said Naomi, rolling her eyes and allowing Effy to turn her round. She heaved a sigh and stared up into her eyelids. She didn't want to be there. But it was going to be fine; they'd say a quick hello and then leave each other to what they'd originally been doing.

'What are you doing here?' asked Katie, wrapping her arms around Effy and giving her a brief hug.

'Lunch,' said Effy, pointing to the bar behind them. She glanced at Naomi with a smirk. 'You should join us.'

'Aren't you busy with wedding arrangements?' asked Naomi, looking at Emily with warning. The last thing she fucking wanted was Emily sitting opposite her whilst she shared a lunch with her best friend. The whole intention of the meal was to gain assistance in her love crisis. How exactly did Effy expect her to give her advice with the fucking Fitch twins sat at the table?

'We have, we've got to sort things out for the wedding,' said Emily, Naomi's complete rejection of sharing a meal was a little disheartening. She turned to Katie, hopeful. If Naomi didn't want her there then she definitely didn't want to be there either. Besides, Katie loved her and so she should have recognised her obvious distress and acted accordingly. In an ideal world anyway, but they weren't in an ideal world and Katie wasn't that nice when she had her own motives. Nor did she realise that Emily would have sold Katie to slaves in order to get Naomi Campbell into bed.

'Sure,' Katie said, ignoring the scowl on Emily's face. 'We'd love to, wouldn't we Ems?'

'Yeah,' she whispered, smiling weakly at Naomi.

'It's alright with you, isn't it Naomes?' asked Katie in a patronising manner.

'Fan-fucking-tastic,' she said, rolling her eyes and pushing the door to the bar open. Forcing her into a meal with people she didn't like (and a person she liked too much) didn't mean she had to enjoy it. She walked straight up to the bar. 'Get me a shot of vodka and two bottles of cider, thanks.'

'Has Effy invited you to the wedding yet?' asked Katie as they found a round table in the corner of the room. Naomi raised an eyebrow, why was she being invited to Katie and Tony's wedding? She was Effy's friend, not theirs.

'You want me to come?'

'Tony says you and Effy are really good friends, he said it would be nice to invite you too.'

'Oh.' So Katie didn't really want her there. Charming. Not that she'd wanted her to want her at the wedding. She didn't like Katie already, they were very different people. The idea of ever being left alone with her for longer than it took Effy and Emily to buy drinks was unbearable.

'You two best friends yet?' Effy asked, smirking ridiculously. If they weren't in front of Effy's soon to be sister-in-law (God help her) and the only girl Naomi had ever found herself attracted to, she probably would have given her a slap.

Instead, she scowled. 

xxx

Naomi had spent the entire meal staring at Emily, she could feel her gaze burning into her skin and yet every time she looked in Naomi's direction, she would busy herself with the food on her plate or ask Effy or Katie a question. They barely said two words to each other the entire time which Emily found quite rude.

'Naomi,' she said, looking up as Naomi paid more attention to her drink. 'What is it you actually do? For a job?'

'Nothing of importance,' she whispered, standing up and walking off towards the toilets.

'Fucking rude cow,' said Katie, shaking her head and drinking the rest of Naomi's drink. 'I don't know where you picked her up from Effy but she's a right bitch.'

'She's complicated,' Effy said with a brief smile.

'Can't sit around here all day,' said Katie, standing up and putting her coat back on. 'I've got a cake to find, though where the fuck there's a decent cake shop round here I don't know. Who goes to cake shops other than for weddings anyway?'

'I know of a place.'

Effy stood up with her own coat over her arm and told Katie all about the cake shop she'd seen earlier. Emily's attention wavered as she watched the doorway Naomi had disappeared into. Why was she being such a cunt? She hadn't always been like that. Actually, if she was honest, she had. She could barely remember a positive word shared between the two of them. Was she that unattractive that Naomi hated her for finding her so interesting?

'We'll be back in fifteen minutes,' Katie called to Emily as her and Effy walked out of the bar. She stood up about to complain, to follow, but they'd already gone. Why hadn't she been paying attention when she needed to? It wasn't like Naomi was ever a potential woman suitor, she'd made that clear every single time they'd been in the same room together.

'Where's Effy?' asked Naomi on her return to the table.

'They went to some cake shop,' Emily replied, turning a beermat round between her fingers and ignoring Naomi's eyes staring down at her.

'Christ.' Naomi rolled her eyes and picked up her coat about to leave. She could let her go, it's not like she wanted to be there anyway, but she didn't want her to. Despite her ignoring her for the majority of the lunch, Emily still found herself mildly attracted to her.

'Wait.' Naomi turned around, her eyes downturned and wary, Emily stared up into them. 'They'll be back in a few minutes.'

'And?'

'You could wait here.'

'Not this again,' Naomi rolled her eyes and chewed on her lip. 'I'm not fucking gay so stop trying to pull me.'

Emily nodded her head and watched Naomi walk towards the door. She didn't want to stay there alone, nor did she feel much like joining Effy and Katie. She didn't know why she did it, Naomi obviously didn't want her company, but she retrieved her coat from the back of her chair and ran off after her. Fuck her. If she didn't want her company then so be it, but it didn't mean she should have to be left alone.

'No Effy,' Naomi shouted into her phone outside the bar. 'I don't fucking care what games you're playing. We were supposed to be having lunch together not with the fucking fanny loving Fitch twins.'

'Fanny loving Fitch twins?' Emily smirked and stood beside Naomi. She was funny, even when she didn't intend to be, that was one of the things she liked about Naomi. Her sarcastic wit. Even though half the time it was aimed at her, she didn't mind.

'Yes, it's Emily,' Naomi said, turning her back to her as she continued to speak to Effy on the phone. 'Why the fuck do you want to speak to Emily?'

'What?' Emily asked.

'Tell Katie to go fuck herself, if she wants Emily's advice on cakes she should have taken her with her instead of leaving her with me. Fine, okay, you win.'

The phone was thrust into Emily's hands as Naomi walked off down the street. Emily followed at a distance.

'She likes you,' said Effy, giving her full attention which was unusual for the strangely quiet girl. 'She can't stop thinking about you.'

'But.'

'She's scared and won't admit that she has feelings, not to you anyway, but she might give in under pressure.'

'How am I supposed to do that?' asked Emily.

'I don't know, that's up to you, but she's only being a sarcastic bitch because she's scared of getting hurt.'

'I wouldn't hurt her.'

'I didn't think you would. I'd best go, Katie's waving at me frantically, I think she's found a cake she wants.'

'Make sure she gets sponge, everyone keeps telling her to get a traditional fruitcake, she hates fruitcake but she'll do anything my mum says.'

'Okay,' said Effy. 'Make sure Naomi doesn't leave before you try it on with her.'

'I'll try.'

Handing Naomi's phone back, Naomi moved to walk away, but Emily grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards her. It was now or never, she had to do something, she had to be brave. Thankfully she'd had a glass of wine, which usually settled her nerves.

'Get off me.'

'No,' said Emily, stepping closer until their bodies were inches apart. Naomi stared down at her, her eyes darting about in their sockets. She licked her lips, which made Emily lick her lips. Her breathing slowed as she moved in closer.

'What are you doing?' asked Naomi, frowning. She moved quicker, afraid that if she let it take too long, Naomi would pull away completely and her moment would be lost. Emily rested her hands on Naomi's cheeks, she started to pull away, but Emily held her there and Naomi resisted.

'I'm going to kiss you now,' she whispered, leaning in and pressing her lips against Naomi's. She didn't respond at first, then her lips parted and their mouths moved together in silent harmony. Emily moved her hands along Naomi's shoulders until her fingers rested on the small of her back.

Without any warning Naomi pushed her away, reached up to her face and slapped her hard across her cheek. Emily retracted, holding her face with her hand. How could a moment of pure bliss turn sour so quickly? She took a deep breath and watched Naomi run off in the distance leaving her thoroughly deflated. She stood there for a while, staring at the space Naomi had vacated. What was she to do next? She didn't know. She hadn't expected such a volatile end to the kiss. Her phone buzzed in her pocket, surprisingly a message from Naomi.

'I'm sorry.'

She quickly typed out 'For the kiss?' and pressed send. The wait was an anxious one until her phone buzzed again.

'For slapping you.'

Emily's heart flipped about inside her chest. The kiss hadn't happened quite how she'd expected it to, but maybe it hadn't ended as badly as she thought either. No, a slap wasn't what she'd wanted, but Naomi wasn't sorry for the kiss. There was at least a little bit of hope left.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Blind Sighted

Disclaimer: I own Skins...well, I don't, I just wanted to see what it felt like to say that I did.

Pairing: Naomi/Emily

Summary: Some people fall in love at first sight, others are blind to what's right in front of them.

Note: So it seems to be taking me a little longer than I'd like to update, it's not an easy one to write at times. I hope you're still with me.

Thanks to **tromana, bebrave, vaskon, LOveNAOMILY, LoveTypeThing-SureTypeThing, reddawg82, (no name), Daniiiii21, Charming Angel from S., smcl, mUfF MuNcHeR, nc13** and **Myk **for reviewing. I try to send messages out to people who are members but don't always get the opportunity. So I hope you all know how thankful I am for your lovely reviews. You are amazing people! I hope you like this next chapter. 

**Blind Sighted - Chapter Nine**

Emily tapped her feet on the floor to the music playing over the film, her lips gaped ever so slightly and she held her breath. No matter how many times she'd seen How to Lose a Guy in Ten Days, she always became caught up in the emotion of the story. Sometimes she wished there were more films to cater to her specific taste; she'd sought out as many as she could. Though she didn't mind filling the gap with Kate Hudson and Matthew McConaughey. Love was love after all and Kate was a very attractive woman. As the credits rolled she lay back against the sofa cushions and lifted her legs up to her chest. Romance always made her a little giddy and she knew of no respectable way to contain it. Who wanted to contain it anyway? She was in love, well, she cared deeply for the girl she had feelings for who also cared back; whether that was love was yet to be seen. Naomi hadn't even called or texted since their kiss. If she was honest with herself, which she'd been trying not to be, she was worried that Naomi had retreated back into her heterosexual shell.

'What's on?' said Katie, sitting down on the sofa and allowing Emily to rest her feet in her lap.

'I was about to put Imagine Me & You on.'

'Again?'

'I like it and you're hardly ever here to complain.'

'Can't we watch a non-gay one for a change?'

'I've _just_ finished How to Lose a Guy in Ten Days.'

'I hate you. You know how much I love _Matthew_.'

'_Matthew_,' smirked Emily. 'I thought you were spending the night at Tony's.'

'He had to work.'

'Again?'

'He's the new boy; he wants to make a good impression.'

'Why don't you go and surprise him?'

'I can't do that.'

'It'd be romantic, go on, pretend he's George Clooney in his ER days.'

'I don't need to, Tones is well hotter than George. He's getting well old.'

xxx

The best thing in the world in that moment in time was her mother. Naomi didn't usually admit that, but sometimes she couldn't help it. All she'd done was curl up in her bed in the hope of hibernating and the rest was all up to Gina. She lay there after nine in the morning, knowing she should probably ring work to inform them she wouldn't be in. An hour later and Gina bounced into the room with a tray of breakfast informing her that no one was expecting her anywhere. She never really appreciated what her mother did for her and despite being grateful she still found it near impossible not to grunt and groan at the woman who gave her everything.

'I've called Effy, she'll try to pop in around lunchtime, she knows where the key is so don't be alarmed if you hear her downstairs,' Gina said resting the tray down on the bed. 'I have to go to work in a minute.'

'Yada, yada, yada,' said Naomi, rolling her eyes. She didn't really need a rundown of the day, least not of her mother's activities.

'I hope you know what you're doing.'

'What's that supposed to mean?'

'One duvet day is acceptable, more than that and I might be asking for a psychiatrist's letter.'

'You want me to prove I'm depressed?' asked Naomi, biting on her bottom lip.

'No, love, I want to prove you're not. I always said that you could inherit anything you wanted from me, but not this.' Gina shook her head and sat on the corner of her bed, a hand rested where Naomi's leg was under the covers. 'You're not going to suffer like I did.'

'Not sure we really have a choice in that,' said Naomi, staring upwards in the hope of fending off tears.

'No, but I won't give up hope.'

'Besides, I'm not sick. I just don't want to have to leave the house today.'

'You haven't left all weekend.'

'So?'

'I'd best get to work. Enjoy your day love.'

Naomi waited until Gina was safely out of the house before she took a bite out of the toast she had left and curled up underneath her covers. She lifted it up over her head and breathed deeply, the warmth consuming her instantly. It always surprised her how hot it was underneath the covers. She'd stay there though, if only to get some peace and quiet from the world around her. Out of her duvet was her mobile phone with the messages she'd exchanged with Emily. Then again, inside were her lips, the lips that had been touched by soft, plump lips. Her fingers landed on her bottom lip and rubbed her mouth abruptly, so that the last thing she felt there was the tingling of her desire to remove Emily's touch.

Some indefinable amount of time had passed; it must have, because it couldn't have been more than half an hour. But Effy's voice travelled into the bedroom, growing louder until the bed sunk low on the opposite side and Naomi was forced to retreat from her hollow.

'I brought Subway,' said Effy, handing her a bag which smelled of salad. Naomi wrinkled her nose; she'd never get the smell out of her room, damn Subway. Effy should have known she wouldn't want one on a day like today. She took it anyway, eating away at it hungrily.

'You don't need to stay,' she said, finishing off a mouthful and wiping her lips. 'I'm fine.'

'So fine you haven't moved for hours?'

'Fuck off.'

'You always want me to fuck off.'

'This time I really fucking mean it,' said Naomi, balling up the serviette and bag and throwing them across the room towards her bin. She rolled her eyes when it landed a few inches in front of the bin.

'You always mean it.'

'Fuck off Effy,' she snapped. 'This is your fault, you and your fucking big ideas.'

'Fine, I'll see you when you're feeling better.'

Effy stood up with a smile and left the room. In all of the years Naomi had known Effy, she'd never once done what she'd asked. To say she was shocked would have been an understatement. She would have shouted after her, told her not to take her word so literally and that actually, she wanted the company. But Naomi being Naomi, she'd never been able to say when she was wrong.

xxx

'What are we watching?' Emily asked as she curled up on the sofa beside Katie.

'Loose Women,' said Katie.

'You're moping.'

'So are you.'

'Has Tony not finished his shift?'

'Yes, but he wanted to get some sleep before I go over,' said Katie, her voice growing smaller.

Emily slipped an arm around her sister's waist and rested her head on her shoulder. Katie very rarely looked sad anymore, especially since meeting Tony. He didn't care that she couldn't have children of her own and somehow he'd made her life perfect. There was no explanation for this recent bout of sadness, except that she was faced with a future as a doctor's wife.

'Why don't you make some breakfast, take it over and climb into bed with him? Any man would love to have Katie Fitch there when they wake up,' said Emily, brushing Katie's hair back behind her ear.

'You really think this spontaneous thing will work?' Katie turned to face her.

'If it works for Hollywood, it's got to work for Katie Fitch. Besides, my love life is apparently non-existent, so I've got to live my life through somebody.'

'That girl still not contacted you?'

'No.'

'What a bitch.'

'Naomi's not a bitch,' said Emily. No matter how much she knew she needed to keep her mouth shut, she couldn't help defend her. Naomi was different; she wasn't like most people she'd ever met. Yes she could be cold and sarcastic, but there was something alluring about that and Emily couldn't help but want to get to know her. There had to be more to her and it was Emily's job to find out.

'Naomi? As in Effy's friend?'

'Erm.' Emily nodded. 'But don't tell her I told you, she's so far in the closet she might as well be in Narnia.'

xxx

Naomi stood on the doorstep chewing her lip as she knocked and waited. One thing Naomi Campbell wasn't known for was apologies, especially where Effy was concerned. Really she should have been thanking her for getting her out of the house.

'What the fuck are you doing here bitch?'

Naomi turned around, her mouth twisted up ready to respond until her eyes landed on Katie Fitch. Her heart leapt into her mouth, not because of Katie but because of the instant reminder of who she was trying to avoid.

'I'm here to see Effy,' she rolled her eyes.

'When are you going to stop messing my sister around?'

Christ. Emily told her? The last thing she ever wanted was for people to be judging her, thinking about her as anything other than a 'normal' person. Why had Emily told her? As if she wasn't already in such a fucking mess, sleeping with her little brother was enough to make the whole thing impossible. Now she has to contend with Katie?

'That's none of your fucking business,' said Naomi.

'It is when she's sitting at home wallowing waiting for you to call,' Katie said, folding her arms.

'She is?' asked Naomi, creasing her eyebrows.

The door opened before Katie could reply and the both of them focused their attention on the brunette stood on the other side of the door.

'Naomi, Katie,' said Effy, raising an eyebrow and stepping to one side. 'What are you doing here? Together?'

'We're not here together,' said Katie, gritting her teeth and holding up a picnic basket. 'I'm here to surprise Tone.'

'I don't think you want to do that,' replied Effy, but Katie didn't pay any attention as she walked on through the house.

Naomi stared at Effy for an explanation, but when none came, she smiled and followed her inside. They wandered into the kitchen where Effy boiled the kettle, ignoring Naomi's lurking by the door.

'I came to apologise,' said Naomi.

Effy dropped a teaspoon into a mug and turned to face her. She didn't reply. All she did was raise her eyebrow higher, her eyes wide, staring in that fucking annoying way she usually did.

'Don't look at me like that.'

'Like what?'

'You know like what.'

The room went silent as Effy didn't respond no matter how much Naomi wanted her to. She chewed on her bottom lip and watched her, staring her down but to no avail. The silence was interrupted by Katie screaming upstairs and Naomi's instinct told her to go to her aid. She barely got to the stairs before Katie marched down, her cheeks streaming with tears.

'Are you okay?'

'Fuck off you cunt,' shouted Katie, opening the front door and slamming it behind her.

'What's her fucking problem?' Naomi rolled her eyes as Effy joined her in the hallway.

'Tony's upstairs shagging some blonde he picked up at a bar last night.'

'Oh.'

Sometimes Effy's lack of interest in significant events confused Naomi. She wasn't a nasty person and she did care about her friends, but where sex was the issue, it was like it didn't matter to her. Not like it did to everyone else.

'I came here to apologise. I've done it. I'm going home,' said Naomi, unlatching the front door and rushing out in search of Katie.

She didn't know why she wanted to find her really; she was a fucking bitch to her at every available opportunity. But she knew what it was like to have your heart broken, well, she knew what it was like to struggle with affairs of the heart. Even if she'd never actually suffered a real heartbreak.

'Katie?' she whispered, approaching the wall just outside the front door.

'Leave me alone.' Katie wiped at her eyes and turned away from Naomi.

'I heard about Tony.'

'You don't know fuck about me and Tony so leave me alone.'

'I just want to help.' She sat down on the wall beside her. Katie shifted uncomfortably until another wave of tears came and she broke down.

'Can you turn back time and stop Tony from lying to me and fucking some skank?'

'No.'

They sat side by side in near silence, apart from Katie's sobs. It didn't feel as uncomfortable as Naomi would have expected. They were strangers after all, strangers who'd already shown a distinct dislike of each other. She reached a hand up to Katie's shoulder and squeezed it slowly.

'Don't break her heart,' whispered Katie, staring up at her with watery brown eyes. Eyes so similar to Emily's that Naomi wanted to cry too.

'I don't know what you're talking about,' said Naomi, turning away.

'Yes you fucking do, bitch,' said Katie. 'My sister obviously thinks you're worth something, though I don't know why. If she thinks you're worth it then that's all that matters.'

'I can't promise I won't hurt her.'

'Why not? It's obvious you care about her. If you care about someone, you don't hurt them.'

Naomi stared at her feet as she kicked them back and forth against the wall. How do you explain to someone who's had their heartbroken that you don't know how to love?

'You've never been in a relationship before, right?' asked Katie, sounding less like a sobbing, heartbroken woman and more like herself.

'No.'

'Then you need to sort your fucking head out because Emily wants to be with you, so you either let her down gently or make it work. Yeah?'

'Yeah,' said Naomi, nodding her head and smiling weakly.

**Please review :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Blind Sighted

Disclaimer: I own Skins...well, I don't, I just wanted to see what it felt like to say that I did.

Pairing: Naomi/Emily

Summary: Some people fall in love at first sight, others are blind to what's right in front of them.

Note: I've got a plan to get this written more and quicker, so I hope I'll be updating again before the end of the week. Got about 5 more chapters to go. :) If you can't wait for more why not read my new fic Home? Posted chapter 1 the other day and chapter 2 isn't far behind.

Thanks to **fookyeahskins, LoveTypeThing-SureTypeThing, reddawg82, LikeNobodysWatching, LoveNAOMILY, nc13, bebrave, just soup-er, tromana, smcl, Daniiiii21 **and **fakevegan **for reviewing the last chapter. I really appreciate each and every one review. You guys are so amazing! Thanks! 

**Blind Sighted - Chapter Ten**

In the hours since Katie left the flat Emily had continued to mope, she had got angry and thrown the sofa cushions around; she had accidentally knocked over a picture frame causing the piece of glass to smash against the wooden floor. She had promptly found some shoes and cleaned it up, which made her sweep the whole floor, then she had taken out the floor cleaner and given it a once over. Then the sofa needed reorganising. When she went to change DVDs she realised how dusty the television was so she got out a duster and began wiping it down, before doing the same with the mantelpiece above the fireplace. When the front door of the apartment opened she was mid-organising a pile of old magazines.

'Good, you're still here,' said Katie by way of greeting. Emily nodded her head and threw a magazine into a messy pile across the floor.

'Do you want this?' said Emily holding up a limited edition copy of Grazia.

'Yeah, why?' Katie reached for the magazine and clutched it in her arms like a teddy bear.

'We have too much clutter; I'm clearing out all this shit.'

'My magazines aren't shit,' Katie said, frowning as she filed through the throwing away pile. 'You can't get rid of this one it's where Ashton Kutcher strips down to his boxers. It's well lush.'

'Whatever,' said Emily, replacing the Ashton Kutcher magazine with one of their many TV guides.

'Why are you cleaning?'

'I broke that picture frame.' Emily waved her hand at the table by the sofa before tipping the magazine rack upside down. 'I'll have to sweep the floor again.'

'Again? When do you ever sweep it anyway?'

'It's disgusting Katie, how we live in this shit tip I don't know, but I'm sick of it.'

'Don't throw that one,' said Katie, her voice strained.

'It's last month's copy of Heat, Katie. Every single story in here is made up rubbish that's now been replaced by some other made up rubbish.'

'But Tony gave it to me.'

'Don't go all fucking romantic on me.' Emily rolled her eyes and started to bag up the throw away magazines.

'Just leave it, yeah? I might want some of them.'

'Even the TV guides?'

'Maybe.'

'You're such a hoarder Katie. I'll be happy when you finally fucking move out.'

'That's not going to happen for a very long time.'

'Don't be stupid Katie; you're getting married in a few weeks.'

'No,' she said, wiping her cheeks. 'I'm not.'

'What?' Emily finally turned her attention to Katie, noticing for the first time since she returned the tired, devastated look in her eyes. 'What happened?'

'He's probably still in bed with her right now.'

'What a cunt. I always knew he'd do something like this.' 

'Emsy, don't. I don't need your fucking judgemental I told you so.' 

'We're better off without them Katie, boys and girls are fucking useless. They're only going to break our hearts. We're better off just you and me.' 

'Actually,' said Katie, turning to the front door which still stood open. Slowly Naomi's head appeared from the corridor, her tooth hooked around her bottom lip as she walked slowly into the flat. 

'What's she doing here?' Emily asked Katie, blanking Naomi completely. 

'Talk to her, she might surprise you,' said Katie. 'I've got a date with Ben, Jerry and Matthew in my bedroom.' 

'But Katie,' said Emily, her brow furrowed. She was worried about her, if only she'd known she wouldn't have started de-cluttering Katie's magazine collection. The one thing she cherished more than anything that didn't involve family or friends, or Tony. She abandoned the piles of magazines on the floor and stood up. 

'I'll come and see you later.' 

'Whenever you can,' Katie smiled and disappeared into the kitchen.

xxx

Naomi hovered in the doorway until Katie had returned from the kitchen and closed her bedroom door. She smiled her weakest smile at Emily, trying to find the words she needed to speak. She should be the one to break the ice, after all, she'd come to Emily's home to do just that. Though no matter how many times she cleared her throat, the words wouldn't come.

'Well?' asked Emily, sitting down on the sofa and staring at her. She moved across the room and hesitated by the sofa, should she sit down? Should she stay stood in front of her?

'Can I…?' Emily nodded and she perched on the arm of the sofa. Yet still the words wouldn't come.

'Look I don't have all day,' said Emily, rolling her eyes. Emily's frustration was attractive. Naomi smirked. 'Why are you looking at me like that?'

'Did anyone ever tell you that you look cute when you're angry?'

'No.'

'Well you do.'

'Thanks, I guess.'

A silence fell over them and they sat beside each other. Naomi stole as many glances as she could but didn't want to come across as rude, or weird. She'd never really done this before. Sure she could pull someone if she wanted but they were usually both drunk and it would be easy; a quick fumble in the toilets before going home. She pushed Emily's brother out of her mind. Now wasn't the time to be thinking about him. It was a stupid mistake that didn't need to be an issue. She hadn't ever told someone that she cared about them before; she'd never even really managed to date.

'I've never,' she said, trailing off.

'I could have guessed that,' said Emily.

'No, I mean, not even with a man.'

'Oh.'

'I think this is why.'

'Why what?'

'Why I've never really liked anyone enough to go out with them. It's hard to understand.'

Emily shook her head. 'Naomi, I'm not in this to be someone's experiment. I've had enough of that; I'm over helping people discover who they are.'

'I didn't mean it like that.' Naomi groaned and picked at a bit of flint on her skirt.

'Nobody ever does. I can't help you find out who you are.'

'I know who I am,' she said, standing up. 'I'm just scared.'

'Sorry but I can't help.'

'I thought you liked me.'

No wonder she'd never put herself out there before, it hurt to be rejected. She considered how Emily felt when she kissed her and all Naomi could do was run. Probably the same as she was feeling now.

'I do,' said Emily.

'Then why are you acting like that kiss the other day meant nothing?'

'I.' Emily opened her mouth to speak but no words came out.

'I don't care what judgements you make about me Emily. I'm sick of caring about what the world thinks. I want to try.'

'Trying isn't good enough.' Emily shook her head, her eyes rolling up into their sockets. 'I've been with girls like you before Naomi. They always go back to men because they can't hack it in this world.'

'What world?'

'Being gay, liking girls.'

'Isn't it all the same world?'

'I guess.'

'You're changing your mind.'

'It's a girls' prerogative.'

'Fine.'

Naomi bit her tongue to stop herself from saying something she would regret. She'd already spoken to Emily the wrong way before; it was a surprise she hadn't gone running long before. Naomi walked towards the door and tried to ignore the pain festering in her heart. Was this what heartbreak felt like?

'Naomi?' said Emily, her voice smaller than before.

'Yeah?' she asked, turning around eagerly. But Emily's furrowed eyebrows made her heart sink.

'I'm sorry.'

'It's okay.'

Was it? She maintained her composure despite the feelings battling inside. She wanted to slam Emily's front door shut, she wanted to break down sobbing on the floor, she wanted to pull her into her arms and tell her that she wanted her to love her.

'Actually it's not okay,' she said, turning back to Emily and walking across the room. Emily stood up, frowning.

'It isn't?'

'No.'

Her heart fluttered so fast that Naomi thought she might have a heart attack there and then. She rested a hand gently along Emily's cheek, reaching up into her hair. Her other hand fixed firmly to her hip as she pushed her lips against Emily's in the briefest of kisses.

'It's really not fucking okay Emily,' she said, staring into her brown eyes for the first time. 'It was so fucking hard coming here and doing this, but I've wanted to kiss you again ever since you kissed me.'

'Oh.'

'I don't really know what it's like living in your little gay world and Christ, you might not want me to try, but it's all I can do and if you want to try make this work then I'm going to try so fucking hard to make you happy that…'

Emily smirked and stopped Naomi talking with a kiss. She smiled into it and allowed her lips to work alongside Emily's in beautiful harmony. She fought back the urge to run and deepened the kiss. She didn't ever want this moment to end. The sofa cushions interrupted her for a moment, she pulled away from Emily's lips but as they tumbled against the sofa it didn't matter because Emily's lips were already back where they belonged.

**Please review :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Blind Sighted

Disclaimer: I own Skins...well, I don't, I just wanted to see what it felt like to say that I did.

Pairing: Naomi/Emily

Summary: Some people fall in love at first sight, others are blind to what's right in front of them.

Note: Another chapter for all you lovely people who have been reading and reviewing.

Especially thanks to **nc13, hamonrye, fookyeahskins, daniethegirl, tromana, LoveNAOMILY, reddawg82, Daniiiii21, bebrave, myk, Abnab, mUfF MuNcHeR **and **smcl. **You guys are wonderful. It's lovely to see many of you reviewing time and time again, I really appreciate the continued support and response. Love you guys so much 3 

**I NEED YOUR HELP! I'm going to continue one of my old stories which wasn't complete, but I can't decide between them. If you want to have your say then go to my profile and you can vote through the link there! Thank you.**

**Chapter Eleven**

'Get a room!'

Naomi removed her lips from Emily's for a brief second in order to look up; Emily groaned and reached for her, ignoring her sister standing across the room with a hand on her right hip.

'Guess it all worked out for you then,' Katie smirked. Naomi batted Emily away long enough to sit up on the sofa and Emily finally resisted, sitting beside her like a lost child waiting for her mother.

'I charmed her with my wit,' said Naomi. 'If that's what you mean.'

'I'm happy you're happy, really I am,' Katie said, but as her eyes filled with tears Naomi wasn't too sure she was.

Emily shifted over on the sofa and patted the space between them like someone trying to get their pet cat to curl up on their knee. She didn't need to be a cat to walk over and sit between them. Naomi shifted uncomfortably next to Katie. Crying didn't make her feel very comfortable at all and neither did sitting there as Emily comforted her twin. She wondered how she managed to look after Katie when she came out of Tony's. She smiled weakly and agreed with everything Emily said in order to show her support. She'd always known Tony would be unlikely to marry, he had the same oozing charm which made Effy a magnet for any man and the odd woman, not that she catered for them. Similar to his sister, Tony struggled with the concept of monogamy; it had surprised Naomi that he'd even proposed to a girl. He was a weak man, as her mother would say, a weak man who gave in to the demon in his trousers.

'I should go home,' said Naomi standing up quickly causing her head to spin a little. The lack of oxygen passing through her brain a few minutes earlier must have been having an effect.

'You don't need to,' said Emily with those lost child eyes. She wanted to wrap her arms around her, kiss her and tell her she didn't.

'I think Katie needs you more right now.'

Fuck being the bigger person, she hated that and yet she did it anyway. She rested her hands on Emily's cheeks and pressed a soft, gentle peck upon her lips which activated the fire previously bubbling inside her stomach. She wanted to kiss her again and again for longer, she didn't move her lips at first, just allowed Emily to fall victim to the poison until she reached up to Naomi's back and pulled her a little closer.

Katie cleared her throat and Naomi jumped backwards, remembering her act of kindness. Who was she kidding? An act of kindness? She would have taken Emily right there if she'd had the opportunity but having Katie sat watching wasn't her idea of romance.

'I'll call you or you call me, just look after her, yeah?' said Naomi not even sure which twin she was talking to. 

xxx 

Naomi walked through the front door and down the hallway towards the kitchen with the biggest spring in her step, she had expected to be happy, maybe even ecstatic, but she didn't expect her happiness to be so obvious. Gina sat at the kitchen table pouring herself a cup of tea from the teapot; she looked up at Naomi with a large grin on her face and within seconds appeared to know exactly what was going on. She didn't. How could she? She wasn't Effy. But she often gave off that allusion that she knew more than she was supposed to. Naomi slid into the chair opposite and grateful sipped a cup of tea her mother pushed in her direction.

'No Garibaldis?' she asked.

'I was saving them until you got home,' said Gina, standing up and searching one of the cupboards. 'Bloody biscuits, where did I put them?'

'In the cupboard next to the fridge,' Naomi said, near enough snatching the packet from her mother when she returned to the table with the biscuits in her hand.

'You're like a starved child with those things.' Gina laughed and watched her in that motherly way, staring at the top of her head or the bridge of her nose, anywhere as long as she could stare at her. Naomi hated when she stared but she'd grown used to it over the years.

'I might be in a relationship.' Naomi chewed on her bottom lip and stared into the hot tea in her cup, even though she was being honest, she didn't want to look her mother in the eye. Gina was probably staring at her with a massive grin on her face. She finally looked up and sure as the sun rose in the morning, Gina's face was lit up.

'Who is she?'

'She?'

The relationship between Naomi and Gina had always been temperamental. She often hated and loved her in equal portions. Despite their frequently honest discussions about life and opinions, sharing her sexual preference had never come into it. She frowned and studied her mother's face for a moment.

'Have you been speaking to Effy?'

'No. I know my own daughter.'

Naomi rolled her eyes. 'Most mother's wait for their children to come out before assuming.'

'Most mothers aren't me,' said Gina with a rise of her eyebrows. 'Are you coming out to me?'

'No.'

'So it's not a girl?'

'It's a girl, but I'm not coming out to you.'

'Fine, if that's what you want.'

'It is.'

'Good.'

xxx

In an attempt to get a good night's sleep Emily made herself a hot chocolate, curled up in bed and relaxed in the peace and quiet. Katie had long since cried herself to sleep and Emily didn't want to disturb her. After she had turned out the light her phone lit up and started buzzing like a hyperactive child. She pounced on it and rested the earpiece against her ear as she greeted the caller.

'I'm lonely,' they said.

'Hi lonely, nice to meet you, I'm Emily,' smirked Emily.

Naomi laughed lightly on the other end of the phone, then cleared her throat. 'How's Katie?'

'She's sleeping. I've never seen her like this before; I guess she really must have loved him.'

'How anyone could love Tony is beyond me,' said Naomi and a chuckle escaped Emily's lips before she could stop it. 'What's so funny?'

'I've been thinking the same thing since I met him.'

'You know, he's only ever had one long term relationship before Katie.'

'Really?'

'Yes, they were together on and off for about three years. Effy says she was lovely, nothing like your sister.'

'Are you implying Katie isn't lovely?' Emily asked with feign anger.

'I didn't mean that.'

'It's okay.' Emily smiled into the phone and rolled over onto her front.

'Are you sure?'

'I know she can be a bitch, but she's just looking out for me.' 

A moderately awkward silence filled the void between conversation. Emily lifted her legs up and wiggled them back and forth as she listened to Naomi's gentle breathing.

Naomi finally spoke. 'Emily.'

'Naomi,' she replied.

'I'm still lonely.'

'Me too.'

'I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since I left. My lips are cold.'

Emily touched her own lips and lay back down on her back. They hadn't kissed for long enough. Every relationship she'd been in had allowed her to fulfil almost every wanted kiss. 'Mine too.'

Emily could hear the smile on the other end of the phone so she closed her eyes and pictured Naomi lay in a similar position.

'What are you doing tomorrow?' asked Emily.

'I have work in the afternoon from about one,' Naomi replied.

'Oh.' She was even more disappointed. All she wanted to do was pull her into her arms and kiss along her collarbone until she could wrap herself around Naomi.

'Emily?'

'I've got a job at ten;' she sighed. 'It'll probably finish about two thirty.'

'I won't finish until seven.'

'Oh.'

'What are you doing now?'

'I'm lay in bed talking to you.' She rested her head against the pillow and closed her eyes again, imagining that she was lay beside Naomi. 'You?'

'Doing the same, I'm also watching Embarrassing Bodies; I've never seen so many wonky boobs before.' Naomi laughed that wonderful laugh which made Emily's smile grow.

'Yours aren't wonky then?'

'Definitely not.'

'Good. I like symmetrical boobs.'

'Really?'

'Yeah. Especially ones your size; big enough to fit in your hand.'

'I always thought they were a bit small.' Naomi's voice trailed off with a note of insecurity.

'I think they're perfect,' said Emily, taking in as much of her memories as possible.

'No one's ever liked my boobs before. I've had a couple of men sound disappointed as soon as my bra came off.'

An overwhelming feeling of sadness washed over her. 'Cunts.'

'What are yours like?'

'Haven't you had a look?'

'I was always too scared you'd see me looking, or Effy. She sees everything.'

'She is a bit scary,' said Emily.

'You get used to her.'

'How long have you known her and Tony?'

'I don't want to talk about the Stonems.' Naomi went quiet. Emily was about to start speaking when she heard the faint whisper of her voice on the other end of the line. 'I want to know more about your boobs.'

Emily let out a laugh and sat up on the bed. 'Okay, let me call you back in a minute.' 

Ignoring the argument from Naomi, Emily hung up the phone, removed her top and unhooked her bra. She lay back down on the bed, held her phone backwards above her and snapped a quick photograph. A smirk rested on her lips as she found Naomi's number and pressed send. Within seconds the phone rang.

'Christ.'

'Christ?' she said, her eyebrows creased as she covered her chest back up with the duvet. 'Is that good?'

Naomi sounded like a giddy child in a sweetshop, a hum of excitement in her voice. 'I've never seen someone else's before, other than the odd accidental glance in PE lessons.'

'You perved on girls in PE?' smirked Emily.

'No, it was an accident.' No matter how much Naomi tried to defend herself Emily wouldn't accept it. 'Sometimes you'd see a nipple, other times it'd be a bit if pubes.'

'You big perv,' she said, a massive smile spread across her lips.

'If you had been at my school I'd have definitely perved.'

'Well, as a girl who perved on anyone in the girls' changing room, I would much prefer to have had you standing next to me in your underwear.'

The other end of the line went silent. Emily swallowed quickly and sat back up; she didn't want the call to be over. Thankfully, Naomi eventually let out a breath and Emily's heart rate returned to normal.

'Emily,' Naomi said in barely a whisper.

'Naomi,' she said in return.

'I can't stop thinking about you.'

'You think I can?' she laughed.

'I've never wanted to sleep with someone so much in my life.

Now it was Emily's turn to go silent. Everything she'd wanted for the last few weeks was right there in front of her, on the other end of the phone line. The last thing she wanted was to be left in her bed, alone, with the level of desperation she felt. If she couldn't think of a way to dispel it, she would have to find other ways to make herself feel better.

'Emily?' Naomi asked.

Emily let out a breath she'd been holding, she had to do something. 'I have to go.'

'Oh. Did I, did I say something wrong?'

'No. I just have to go.' 

With a smirk plastered across her lips, Emily dialled the number Katie had given her for if she needed to contact her at Tony's house. The phone rang out a few times until Effy answered. She seemed barely phased by the fact that Emily was ringing and though Emily half expected to get some sort of apology about Tony, she was too distracted with her goal to think anything of it. 

'I need Naomi's address.'

**Please review :) Also, don't forget to vote for which old story I should continue writing - there's a link in my profile!**


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Blind Sighted

Disclaimer: I own Skins...well, I don't, I just wanted to see what it felt like to say that I did.

Pairing: Naomi/Emily

Summary: Some people fall in love at first sight, others are blind to what's right in front of them.

Note: I'd written most of this by Wednesday night but was out all day/night yesterday so sorry I couldn't post it sooner.

Especially thanks to **LoveTheLoveless, LoveTypeThing-SureTypeThing, nc13, hamonrye, fookyeahskins, tromana, LoveNAOMILY, reddawg82, bebrave, myk, Critic, vaskon, mUfF MuNcHeR, smcl **and **someone who didn't leave a name. **I appreciate each and every one of your reviews, thanks so much for being lovely people.

**As you may have noticed, Better Together won the poll and I've now begun updating it. :)**

**Chapter Twelve**

The sun began its decent in the sky when Emily set off for Naomi's. She knew Bristol well yet had never driven or even walked along Naomi's road. She turned onto the street, in the distance the sky lit up red, the nearby farmers would be happy. Not that she even understood the rhyme, why would sheep farmers be delighted by a red sky? She drove slowly to avoid missing her stop and eventually she spotted the yellow house which Effy said Naomi lived in with her mother. At the window a woman with short, blonde hair peered out of the curtains with the largest smile. Emily suspected she was Naomi's mum. Meeting the parents was not part of the plan. Her phone buzzed in her pocket.

_'Gina will be waiting, she'll let you in.'_

Gina. Naomi's mum? Emily's stomach had been battling with butterflies ever since she called Effy but now she couldn't even get out of the car. Fuck, why was she so nervous? She'd met parents before. Then again, she'd never really fallen for anyone before Naomi, so it all felt suddenly more real.

'You can do this Emsy,' she said out loud, staring into the rear view mirror. She looked tired. Why didn't she bring any make up? Or put some on before she left. Too busy thinking about her body's desire to fuck Naomi. She rolled her eyes and searched the bag she'd brought with her. A packet of mints, definitely useful. A small box of Tampax, she threw them on the floor. A pad of paper with a pencil forced into the rings at the top, they joined the tampons. Eyeliner. She opened it in haste and applied a little to her eyes, it didn't do much but it was better than nothing. That was all she had in her bag. She cursed herself for not having a more impulsive bag, how could she act on the spur of the moment when she had nothing to help her?

Gina moved to the front door and stood with it resting open. She looked excited, Emily mused, which only sought to make her a little uncomfortable. Who was this woman and why was she helping her to seduce her daughter?

'You must be Emily,' she greeted once Emily had forced herself out of the car.

'Yes, it's nice to meet you,' she replied shaking Gina's hand. 'Effy said you're Gina?'

'That's correct, come on in. Would you like some tea or maybe a biscuit before you go upstairs?'

Emily stood by the closed door, a little mortified by this woman's behaviour. It all felt a little cheap, like she was being brought in by Gina to seduce Naomi.

'I'll leave you two alone then,' Gins said noticing the atmosphere. Emily nodded with the briefest smile.

'There's a bottle of wine in the kitchen if you want to take it up, Naomi's room is at the top of the stairs on the left. I'll be down the road at the pub if Naomi wants to know where I've gone.'

'Thank you Gina,' Emily whispered.

Her nerves dug into the pit of her stomach leaving her a little fragile. Once Gina left she found the bottle of wine and drank half a glass quickly to settle her nerves. It didn't. She rushed to the sink as her stomach twisted in knots. Thankfully she kept her drink down and after borrowing a biscuit from a tin covered in pictures of biscuits her stomach settled. She found a couple of glasses and made her descent to Naomi's bedroom.

On the walk up the stairs Emily's phone rang in her pocket, she jumped and in her haste to retreat back to the kitchen dropped a glass on the carpet. It rolled round in a circle and stopped against the bottom step. Emily continued her half tiptoe half run towards the kitchen where she closed the door and answered her phone.

'What do you want?' she asked abruptly then regretted her tone of voice when she heard a painful sigh on the other end of the phone. 'Sorry,' she began again with barely a whisper.

'Why are we whispering?' asked Naomi repeating Emily's tone of voice.

She opened her mouth to reply yet all she could manage was a few bumbled half-words in quick succession until she decided that keeping her mouth closed would probably be the best option.

'Christ,' said Naomi, a hint of sarcasm floating easily into how she spoke. 'If you've changed your mind can you just fucking say so?'

A small chuckle escaped Emily's mouth before she could stop it which appeared to infuriate Naomi further.

'This isn't fair Emily; you can't treat me like this.'

'I know.' She cleared her throat and found her assertiveness which she struggled to pull out in times of need. 'I'm a little distracted right now; I'll speak to you in a minute.'

No matter how much Naomi argued back Emily hung up the phone and hoped she hadn't well and truly blown it. She returned to the stairs, retrieving the stray glass on her way, and stood in front of Naomi's door with her sexiest smile. Before she knocked she looked herself over. When had the red wine splattered onto her t-shirt? She stared in disbelief at the noticeable spray. The t-shirt itself was old and certainly wouldn't have been her first choice had she thought things through a little more. Then again if she had done that, she wouldn't have been stood in Naomi's house about to strip. Carefully placing the glasses and bottle on the floor without alerting Naomi's attention she slipped out of her top.

'Just do it,' she muttered.

She lifted her hand up to knock when the door opened quickly and Naomi started shouting abuse. 'Mum if you're going to stand out there talking to yourself then.'

Emily curled her lips up at the edges and though her cheeks turned a deep shade of pink she persevered.

'E, tits,' Naomi stuttered as she stared down at Emily's breasts before quickly recouping herself. 'Emily, what are you doing here? You fucking scared me to death!'

'I thought you might like to see them for yourself,' she said just like she'd rehearsed in her head a couple of times, though her cheeks still felt warm she forced a smile.

'You're, you're almost naked,' Naomi said. Talk about stating the flipping obvious. Emily couldn't stop herself from laughing as Naomi stepped aside and allowed her into her room.

'I'm fucking freezing.'

'You're barely dressed, of course you're freezing.'

Emily cut her off with a kiss until Naomi pulled away; she chewed on her lip and stared again at Emily's breasts.

'What are you doing here anyway?'

'I came to fuck you,' Emily replied and crashed her lips against Naomi's with such full force that they both toppled onto the floor. Being beside Naomi, with permission to kiss her, Emily wasn't willing to waste any time. They continued to kiss, Naomi's lips joined in as Emily worked her kisses along Naomi's neck and chin before going back to her lips.

Cutting the moment short Naomi pulled away and pushed Emily gently off until she could sit up against the bed.

'You, you have tits.'

'Obviously.'

'They're staring at me.'

Emily laughed and sat up too. 'I could take my bra off, then they really would be staring at you. Do you not like my tits?'

'I've never done this, with a woman,' Naomi said as though she was answering Emily's question. 'It's a little weird.'

'Bad weird?' Emily's heart sunk leaving her feeling considerably exposed. She reached for whatever she could find, some t-shirt with a pigs head on it, which she held against her chest.

'Not bad weird.'

She was confused. If the situation wasn't bad weird them what was it? She obviously didn't feel comfortable with her being there.

'You're a woman and I'm a woman and that's, it's really new and I, what do lesbians do exactly?'

'Whatever feels right.'

'I don't really know what feels right. I've never been with a woman.'

Emily sat against the bed next to Naomi and took her hand, holding it between her own. Her instincts to jump on Naomi and pleasure her evaporated a little as she remembered her own first time. The whole thing was fucking scary.

'We can take it slow,' said Emily. 'You enjoyed kissing earlier, right?'

'Yes.'

'Let's start with that.'

Naomi nodded her head and twisted herself around so that Emily could kiss her, they started off slow, their lips joined in gentle, small kisses until Naomi deepened it. She opened her mouth and Emily took her lead until they were lying on the floor with their lips surgically attached.

Eventually Naomi cut their kiss off once more, her eyes glazed over and a couple of stray tears rolled down her cheeks.

'Am I making you cry?' Emily asked, sadly.

'No,' said Naomi, wiping her eyes. 'It's me. I have to tell you something which I don't think you're going to like but I don't want to let this go too far without you knowing the truth.'

'What truth?'

'I slept with your brother.'

The first second after Naomi spoke, Emily laughed so hard that she could barely breathe. She was joking; of course, it was some fucking joke that she obviously found hilariously funny. But Naomi didn't.

'James?' she asked, sobering up as she stared into Naomi's serious face.

'Yes. It happened before anything happened between us.'

'Before Tony and Katie's party?'

'No. When James was late for a suit fitting or something.'

'You were there when I went round?'

Suddenly the whole situation felt considerably more real and sickening. For the second time that night Emily's stomach twisted in knots and she started to gag. Half an hour before she may have been nervous but at least the nerves were for a good reason. She was about to surprise the girl she was near enough in love with. This wasn't surprising her, this was, it was so much worse than that.

'Yes,' whispered Naomi, her whole face steady. She wasn't joking, she wasn't lying. Emily didn't know her well enough to know when she was lying but she could tell that this wasn't it.

'I,' she started to say but reverted to baby speak, opening and closing her mouth as she pushed herself up to her feet and put the pig t-shirt on. Why was she wearing it? She wasn't sure but she didn't seem to want to take it off.

'Where are you going?'

'I need to go,' she muttered, ignoring Naomi's arm rested on her wrist as she ran down the stairs, climbed into her van and drove off.

**Sorry guys! Please review :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Blind Sighted

Disclaimer: I own Skins...well, I don't, I just wanted to see what it felt like to say that I did.

Pairing: Naomi/Emily

Summary: Some people fall in love at first sight, others are blind to what's right in front of them.

Note: Well, hello there. It's been a long time - too long. I know that I have failed to update many of my stories and for that I can exceptionally sorry. I don't know what happened exactly but at some point along the way I lost the ability to write. A mixture of antidepressants and depression didn't help but even past all of that it's still not the easiest thing to do. Anyway, I was watching Dates (which I think is bloody good) and discussing fanfiction and I couldn't help remember this story, so I decided to continue it. I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter Thirteen**

The apartment door slammed shut as Emily threw herself against the sofa. Her heart raced inside her chest, tears streamed down her face and thoughts rolled back and forth around her mind until she felt sick. She couldn't believe what she'd heard, what Naomi told her. Of all the people in all the world she had to go and fuck her own perverted little brother.

'What's going on?' said Katie as she wandered out of her bedroom, a towel wrapped around her head.

Emily didn't reply and she didn't remove her face from the cushion. She couldn't, the very thought of what Naomi had done was too humiliating to consider sharing.

'Move over,' said Katie, pushing her feet to one side and squashing herself onto the sofa. Emily groaned loudly and rearranged herself so that she could remain in the privacy of her cushion prison whilst also accommodating her pushy sister. 'Did you go out?'

'You didn't even fucking notice?' Emily shouted, throwing the cushion across the room and sitting up.

'I was having a bath.'

'Yes, I fucking left the fucking apartment,' she snapped. Katie stared at her, aghast.

'I don't know what's got in your knickers but you're well annoying.'

Katie paused. Emily watched her, her eyes still overflowing as she tried to think of something sensible to say.

'It's Naomi, isn't it?' Katie asked. 'She fucking hurt you already. The fucking cow.'

'No,' said Emily, though she wasn't sure why she was defending her. Naomi _had_ hurt her, she'd ripped her heart out of her chest and tossed it carelessly into a campfire. But something stopped her from admitting that to her sister. If Katie found out, she'd probably kill Naomi, or James, maybe even both of them.

She didn't blame Naomi for what had happened. James was an adult; he was perfectly capable of forming relationships with women without the need for perverted tactics like his friend Gordon. Naomi probably didn't even realise who he was at the time, after all, she'd never actually told her that she had a brother.

'Then why are you acting like the fucking Pope died?' Katie raised her eyebrows, her eyes wide as she waited for a response. 'Did the Pope die?'

'No, Katie, the Pope didn't fucking die and this is none of your fucking business.'

Emily hated herself for being so angry; taking it out on Katie wasn't fair, even if Katie usually took her own anger out on her. It wasn't Emily, though, she didn't rip her to shreds for simply trying to help.

'I'm sorry,' she whispered, her head hanging low until her chin pressed against her chest.

'Something must have happened,' Katie said, her voice calmer and more sensitive.

Emily merely nodded, her shoulders shaking with great gulps of breath as she sobbed uncontrollably. Katie pulled her into a hug, as Emily's tears began to subside she pulled away, her eyebrows creased.

'Where the fuck did the pig t-shirt come from?'

Emily snorted laughter, but within seconds she was back to heartbroken sobs. Back into Katie's arms and though things were far from okay, it helped a little.

xxx

Naomi woke up in a tangled mess of bed sheets, her duvet, a wine stained t-shirt and the floor. Her neck ached from the lack of pillow and the t-shirt was covered in damp, sticky moisture that she could only assume had come from her mouth. She didn't even know where the t-shirt had come from, had only assumed it belonged to Emily because it had been sitting outside her bedroom door.

The night before felt like a hazy mess, Naomi's head ached from the wine she'd drowned her sorrows in.

Everything had been going so well, too well. She didn't expect Emily to turn up on the spur of the moment, nor did she expect to drop the James bombshell on her so soon after her arrival. It all happened as though out of her control.

Then Emily ran out of her room and she could do nothing but continue to lie on the floor and drink the wine Emily had brought. A quick trip to the bathroom was when she'd found the t-shirt. It smelt just like Emily. She'd curled back up on the floor, bedcovers wrapped around her as she tried to make the most of Emily's scent on her t-shirt. It was the best she could do.

She got out of bed and stumbled across the floor towards the bathroom, one glance in the mirror and she could see that she looked as bad as she felt. Most hangovers made her feel a little weary and she quite often looked a mess the next morning, but that was nothing compared to the state she was in.

Under any other circumstance she would have stood under a hot shower and waited until the worst feelings passed her by, but even that felt like too much effort. Instead she used the toilet and went back to bed without washing her hands.

She didn't deserve cleanliness. She didn't deserve to feel better. She deserved to die a slow and painful death for being the worst person in the entire world.

xxx

The phone started ringing so loud that Emily rolled off the sofa and landed on the floor, her hands reaching out to retrieve her mobile.

'Hello, Green Sleeves Landscaping,' she said, as professionally as she could, sitting upright against the sofa.

'Emily, right?'

The voice on the other end of the line was unfamiliar and it took Emily a moment to place it, the moment she did, she wished she could go back to sleep and not notice that Naomi's mother was phoning her.

'That's right, is that Gina?'

She remained as professional as she could, not because of the nature of the call, but because she didn't quite know how much Naomi told her mother. She didn't want to overstep the mark, reveal information that she didn't need to know. Why she felt the need to protect Naomi, she didn't know. She was the one who had had her heart trampled over.

'I noticed that Naomi was alone this morning and I was a little concerned,' said Gina. 'She sometimes has very low moods and I've not seen her this bad in a long time.'

Emily stayed silent as she tried to recollect her thoughts and emotions. Part of her wanted to shout at Gina for assuming that Naomi was the one who had a reason to be down. Instead she let out a number of slow, deep breaths.

'Maybe you should talk to Naomi.'

'Oh, I intend to. I found your card in a pair of her jeans when I was doing the laundry, thought you might like to come and do something with the mess we like to call our garden.'

The very suggestion made Emily laugh, outloud, which quickly made her cheeks burn as Gina stayed silent on the other end of the line.

'I'm sorry,' she said, pausing for breath. 'I'm not sure that would be a good idea.'

'I'll pay your going rate but I'll add in a free lunch, as many Garibaldis as you can eat and endless cups of tea. I'll even buy that posh coffee young people like to drink these days, if you really must drink it.'

The offer was tempting. Most customers were reluctant to give her hot water for her own tea bags or sachets of coffee, let alone free food. Besides, in the brief period of time she'd spent with Gina she'd recognised something in her that she liked. She had an eccentric feminist side which really made her feel comfortable at the Campbell house.

'Does Naomi know?'

'Naomi will probably be in bed all day; she won't even know you're here.'

'I suppose,' said Emily, who then worried about how unprofessional her hesitation was coming across. 'I just don't want to overstep any boundaries.'

Gina laughed. 'Don't worry about boundaries in this house, Emily. Naomi and I share more than most people could ever imagine. We've even slept with the same bloke once. I don't know if you know James Cook, nice young man, very sexually active.'

Emily bit her lip to stop from laughing. The memory of the dinner party at Effy's where she'd walked in on Cook fucking Anthea Stonem flashed across her mind, quickly replaced with Gina in Anthea's position. Emily wanted to wash out her brain at the thought.

'Okay, I'll be there in half an hour,' she said, thankful she'd postponed a couple of clients due to her impromptu trip to Naomi's the night before.

She was still angry with Naomi, the thought of Naomi having sex with her perverted little brother still made her feel a little sick and the professional boundaries were blurring considerably. But there was something pulling her towards Naomi. She wasn't sure how she would feel about seeing her again – _if_ she saw her again. There was just something stopping her from saying no.

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed, feel free to leave a review, they're always appreciated.**


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Blind Sighted

Disclaimer: I own Skins...well, I don't, I just wanted to see what it felt like to say that I did.

Pairing: Naomi/Emily

Summary: Some people fall in love at first sight, others are blind to what's right in front of them.

Note: Thank you to **marsupial1974**, **hamonrye **and **reddawg82 **for reviewing the last chapter and to **jeane911 **for reviewing chapter 2/re-reading. Here's another chapter.

**Chapter Fourteen**

'Fucking mother,' Naomi said as she pulled her duvet over her head and pressed the material against her ears. The sound of a music barely muffled in her attempt to hide away from the world that still moved on outside her room.

She didn't know what time it was but the sun shone through the window, forcing its bright light upon her spot on the floor. Naomi considered her options. She dragged a chair across the room, retrieved a second from her mum's bedroom and then rested a couple of sheets across the items of furniture. When she was a small child she loved to build forts, Gina actively encouraged her to create a safe place where she felt comfortable. If she was feeling sad, she would either wallow in the confines of her bed, or set up home in a make-shift tent a few feet away.

A knocking at her bedroom door, followed by Gina's voice, 'Do you want a sandwich?'

Naomi mumbled a response but didn't move.

The sound of Gina letting out of a sigh was followed by her shadow appearing at one end. She hadn't assigned a door yet and figured it was as good as any. Gina knocked again, this time against the floor.

'Permission to come inside?' said Gina.

'Permission denied,' Naomi replied, closing her eyes in the hope that blocking out the fort would block out Gina's presence.

'Permission to ask a question?'

'Do what the fuck you want,' said Naomi, opening her eyes again and staring up at Gina's shadow as she sat down on the floor outside the made-up door.

'Would you like a sandwich?'

'Yes.'

'Please,' Gina said.

'Please,' Naomi repeated, a slight smile creeping onto her lips at how juvenile the action was. But she'd started it and Naomi knew that Gina would always play along with whatever she was doing. She didn't move, but she didn't say anything more for what felt like an age.

'I'm worried about you.'

'You've asked your question,' said Naomi.

Gina let out another sigh, but her shadow moved from the spot and within seconds the latch on the door had clicked shut. Only then did Naomi let the tears that hovered on the surface of her lids drop down her cheeks. She wanted so desperately to let her mother in, to talk to her about how exactly she was feeling, but the whole thing was so much harder than she'd ever intended it to be. There was no rhyme or reason why she couldn't talk to Gina about what was going on inside, she just couldn't do it.

Xxx

Emily knocked on the front door of the little yellow house and waited. Naturally her mind had drifted to Naomi and she wondered whether it was a huge mistake, turning up at her home when things were such a mess. She still didn't know how she felt about what had happened with James but the very thought made her sick to her stomach.

'Emily!' Gina greeted, swining the door wide open and offering for her to go inside. Emily shook her head and refrained from moving. The doorstep was a safe place, it held no assumptions or requirements. She could choose to walk away again or she could take that step across the threshold and into Naomi's life. The decision wasn't easy, so she didn't want to commit either way.

'This was a terrible idea,' said Emily, lowering her face into her hands and turning back towards the road. She would go home, eat ice cream and wallow in self pity at the disaster that was her lovelife.

'Emily?'

She froze a couple of steps down the path and slowly turned around. Gina had disappeared back inside the house, replaced instead by her daughter.

'I,' she began, but the words caught in her throat and the feelings of the night before came rushing back. All of that emotions, the lust, the need for Naomi, the hatred and disgust at what she had done with her brother. 'I can't.'

The ground felt hard under her feet as she ran the few yards to her van, she fumbled with her keys in the lock and sped off as quickly as she could.

xxx

'Oh hi Emily,' said Gordon, greeting her with his eyes hovering across her chest.

'If you look at my tits for a second longer you'll be wearing your balls around your neck, understand?'

Within seconds, Gordon had moved out of the way allowing Emily into the flat. She walked through to the kitchen, the bathroom and finally James's bedroom. The one downside to not opting to knock was the state she found him in.

'James!' Emily shouted as he tumbled off the edge of his bed in an attempt to pull up his pants.

'What the fuck, Emily?' he said, his face bright red right to the tips of his ears.

Seeing him made her heart race with anger. If it wasn't for him she would be blissfully happy, she wouldn't be sexually frustrated or ready to explode with emotion. She wouldn't be about ready to cry, or punch something.

'Get out of my fucking room!' said James, pushing her towards the doorway.

James's inability to recognise that she was far from in the mood to be shoved around was a mistake as the anger building up in Emily's chest reached dizzying heights. She pushed him back, the force and unexpected action enough to push him onto the floor.

'What are you doing?' he shouted, jumping to his feet and squaring up to her.

But Emily was one step ahead of him and despite the additional foot he had on her, she thumped him as hard as she could across his jaw. In the moment of shock she pushed him against, finishing it off with a kick in the stomach.

'You are a fucking cunt, do you know that?'

Before she could do anything more, Gordon MacPherson had wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back.

'Get the fuck off me, Gordon,' she said, her arms flailing out as he took the opportunity to grope her chest. When she finally got free she slapped him hard across the cheek and kneed him in his groin.

There was nothing more to say, or do, so she fled the apartment. Emily's heart raced faster, the thumping so loud it beat in her ears. In the safety of her van, Emily's shoulders hunched as she let out great sobs.

xxx

The empty space that Emily had vacated was staring at her. She knew how ridiculous it sounded, but Naomi couldn't help but feel like there was some sort of ghostly being left behind. It was probably there to taunt her, to make her realise that she'd made a stupid mistake and there was nothing she could do to take it back. Emily was still angry and she couldn't fix it, she couldn't take back what she'd done, she could only watch and hope that maybe Emily would come back to her.

The whole thing was fucking ridiculous anyway. They'd known each other for just a few weeks. Why was she so cut up about it? After all, she'd barely had a relationship, let alone anything meaningful with someone she actually cared about. She should have been used to the pain of being alone, of having her heart broken. Except, she'd never had her heart broken before. Nobody had been able to get close enough.

'She'll come back,' said Gina as she handed her a mug of tea.

Naomi doubted it, but she appreciated the sentiment. They sat on the front step for a while.

Eventually a van pulled up, and it took Naomi a moment to realise who it belonged to, but then Emily stepped out of the driver's door and her heart flipped uncontrollably inside her chest.

'You came back,' said Naomi, standing up.

'I hit James,' she replied.

'Oh.'

She didn't know what to say to that. Emily turning up was a surprise, but it was more of a shock to hear that the relatively petite girl had hit her very tall and lanky brother.

'I'm just so fucking angry,' she said, her fists clenched by her sides.

Naomi chewed on her lip. 'I'm sorry, if I knew he was your brother I'd never have done it.'

'I wish you didn't.'

'Me too.'

'I have to go,' said Emily, as if someone had flicked a switch on a remote control and she suddenly changed her plans.

'Oh.'

'I need some time, okay?'

'Then why did you come back?'

'I don't know.'

Silence followed and Naomi stared at Emily. She hadn't spent much time just looking at her before; the way her lips curled to one side, the slightly crazy bed hair she seemed to have every time they were together.

'Will I see you again?' she asked.

'Maybe,' said Emily, before she added. 'Is that okay?'

'I guess.' There wasn't much of a choice, and Naomi didn't blame her. 'Emily?'

'Yeah?'

'I really am sorry.'

'I know.'

She returned to her van and though she didn't make any move to drive away, Naomi returned to the house and closed the front door. If she wanted something to become of the last few weeks with Emily, she would just have to wait.

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed, feel free to leave a review.**


	15. Chapter 15

Title: Blind Sighted

Disclaimer: I own Skins...well, I don't, I just wanted to see what it felt like to say that I did.

Pairing: Naomi/Emily

Summary: Some people fall in love at first sight, others are blind to what's right in front of them.

Note: Thank you to **TheVecar**, **marsupial1974, yo, reddawg82, jeane911, rizasku **and **guest **for reviewing the last chapter.

So this next chapter took a little bit of a life of its own...I hope you think it's okay!

**Chapter Fifteen**

The sofa provided comfort in an otherwise dismal world. Emily tucked one foot behind the other and moved her legs back and forth from the knee. She pushed her face into a scratchy cushion that Katie had insisted upon buying, even though it was turquoise and Emily hated the colour turquoise. In fact, she hated everything that Katie had done with the common areas of their flat.

Emily sat up and looked around the room. The glass table was too modern, the pile of magazines scattered across it were all centred around which celebrity was showing off their knickers to the country's paparazzi. The cushions were all so fucking bright, bright turquoise and covered in sequins and random pieces of thread. She pulled at the zipper and tossed the cover across the room, leaving the inside on the sofa. The _leather_ sofa. She didn't mind leather but she much preferred the fabric ones.

It was all so pointless sitting around with a face on when she could be doing something. The second and third cushion covers went the same direction as the first. Emily pushed the sofa across the room, opening Katie's bedroom door with the hope of getting it inside. But the state of her floor, covered in makeup and unwashed clothes, made Emily angry.

'Fucking messy cow,' she said, not that anyone could hear her. She put her frustration into action and piled all of Katie's mess onto her bed, before she slid the sofa into a space in the corner of her room. It was a tight fit and the door didn't open properly, but it was better than the current predicament.

Eventually Katie's room was almost immaculate; her clothes pushed into one of several laundry bags that Emily used to take her clothes to the laundrette, and her makeup organised on her chest of drawers. Emily recovered the cushions and organised them neatly on the sofa.

'I fucking hate that colour,' said Emily, shaking her head. She picked up her bag on her way out of the door.

The good thing about opting to do some decorating in the middle of the working day was that Ikea was practically empty. She wandered around the laid out plan in search of various items in her quest. A couple of hours later and the help of some students who had moved in downstairs and Emily began unpacking the furniture. She pushed the new - less modern - sofa up against the wall, left the glass table with the students who quite happily took it as payment for their help, and fastened together the pieces of the new, wooden table. She topped it all off with some less decorative cushions, a comfy throw and a couple of candles for on top of the table.

'What the fuck?'

Emily turned around at the sound of Katie's voice, the lamp she'd been assembling abandoned on the floor.

'I thought we needed a revamp,' she said, standing up and holding out her arms. She was proud of the work she'd done, of everything that she'd achieved. Unfortunately, the scowl on Katie's face worried her. The last time she'd looked at her like that, she'd punched her on the jaw, leaving a massive bruise.

'Where's my sofa?'

'_Your_ sofa?' Emily laughed; it was fucking typical that she saw it as her furniture. Of course she did, she was Katie Fitch, the selfish, stubborn bitch who always had her own way.

'Where the fuck is my sofa?'

'Keep your knickers on, Katie,' she said. 'It's in your room with your precious cushions.'

'What did you do with the table?'

'I think Alan and Graham are using it to put their bong on.'

'Who?'

Katie clenched her fists, her temple pulsing as she gritted her teeth. For a moment, Emily prepared herself to duck. Thankfully, the initial anger wore off and Katie collapsed in a heap on the new sofa.

'Why did you let me buy a leather couch?' said Katie. 'This one is well comfier.'

Nothing ever changed. Emily rolled her eyes and made a beeline for her bedroom.

xxx

Naomi pulled the weeds out of the flower beds, she didn't know why she did it, but she continued to work tirelessly until she could barely stand. The day had turned into night, the sky had darkened and Gina had been staring at her for the last half hour from the window.

'I've never seen you work so hard,' said Gina, as Naomi entered the kitchen, her hands in desperate need of a good soak. Naomi glared at her mother. Regardless of whether she chose to do any work in the garden before or not, she was a hard worker, Gina just didn't see it.

'I think you'll find, Mother, that I have a very strong work ethic. I just can't be bothered to put it into practice most of the time.'

Gina laughed leaving Naomi unsure of whether to join in or defend herself. Her emotional state was a beaten up kitten left out in the pouring rain. If she could see how she felt on the inside, she'd have wanted to hug herself tightly and never let go. But she couldn't, and besides, it was a little weird to want to hug herself.

'Emily will come round.'

'How do you know? You've met her once.'

'Twice.'

'That is so not the point,' said Naomi, scrubbing her hands until they ached.

'Then what is the point?'

'I don't know,' Naomi whispered, bowing her head and watching the water swirl down the plug hole. If only the ground could open up and a tidal wave come and wash her down into the Underworld, then maybe she could move on.

The dirt barely shifted as Naomi tried to remove it from her fingernails, she tried to contain her anger but it was too fucking hard. In the end she threw the scrubbing brush into the sink, breaking two mugs and a wine glass.

'Here, let me help,' said Gina, placing a hand on Naomi's shoulder.

The physical touch that her mother provided brought her down from her dizzying height. Naomi attempted to smile but it barely came out as more than a scowl. They sat at the table whilst Gina carefully groomed her fingernails.

'You'll have to trim those if you want to be a lesbian,' said Gina.

Naomi opened her mouth and stared at Gina. 'I can't believe you fucking said that.'

'It's true.'

'So fucking what if it's true?' said Naomi. 'It's bad enough that my own mother has been organising booty calls, now she's giving me sex advice?'

Gina didn't reply and Naomi, for the briefest moment, felt guilty. Then another wave of frustration hit her.

'And I'm not a fucking lesbian.'

'Then what are you?' asked Gina.

'I'm, I don't know,' said Naomi, letting out a long, deep sigh. 'Confused, I guess.'

'There's no rush,' said Gina, cupping Naomi's hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. 'Want me to get you the nail clippers?'

Naomi pursed her lips together but she couldn't stop the edges curling up into a smile, followed by a semi-scowl as she playfully threw the scrubbing brush at Gina.

xxx

'Emily, get the fuck in here,' Katie shouted from the living area.

The gentle meditative state that Emily had managed to put herself into came to a grinding halt, her relaxed mood dissipating into a pool of worry and sadness.

'What?' she shouted back as she opened the bedroom door.

There, sat on her brand new sofa, were her parents. Her heart sunk inside her chest as she realised that James was sat between them with two black eyes and tape strapped across the bridge of his nose.

'Emily Fitch, what in the name of God have you been doing to your brother?'

'Me?' she asked, the calm state she'd been in moments before had vanished completely in favour of the anger that she had already been feeling towards James. 'He's the one that slept with the one person I actually like.'

'Nice one, son!'

'Dad!' Katie and Emily said in unison.

Emily looked at Katie, and Katie looked back at Emily. Rob barely looked apologetic as he muttered a sorry. The last thing Emily needed was to be hounded in her own home over something that happened between herself and another fully grown adult.

'I didn't even punch him,' said Emily, though her defence wouldn't even stand up in a court made up of pre-schoolers so she wasn't sure why she expected it to work with her parents.

'No,' said Jenna, standing up. 'You pushed him into a table and kicked him in the chest. He's got three broken ribs, a broken nose and needs round the clock attention until we're sure that he doesn't have a concussion. What do you have to say for yourself young lady?'

Counting to ten kept her calm; it kept her from letting her emotions take over with potentially disastrous results. But the way that Jenna looked at her, Emily wasn't sure that staying calm was the best option.

'He fucking deserved it, Mum.'

'If you don't apologise right now, young lady, then you will not be going to your sister's wedding. Do you understand?'

The wedding? Emily looked from Jenna to Katie. The look on her face was cagey, difficult to read and Emily wasn't sure she wanted to.

'You're not still marrying the lying, cheating cunt, are you?' Emily asked, staring at her sister.

'I love him,' Katie replied, not raising her gaze from the floor. 'And he loves me, it was the last time. He promised.'

'Famous fucking last words. This is fucked up.'

Katie finally looked her in the eye. 'I'm not the one pining after some straight girl who fucked my little brother.'

She didn't know what came over her, but Emily slapped Katie hard across the face. The very second her palm hit skin, she regretted it all. Hurting James, slapping Katie, even rejecting Naomi. She'd been living off adrenaline for hours, first from hitting James, then from redecorating the flat. As she watched Katie's eyes well up with tears, she knew she'd gone a step too far.

'Sorry,' she whispered, barely audible as she fled the apartment.

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed, feel free to leave a review.**


	16. Chapter 16

Title: Blind Sighted

Disclaimer: I own Skins...well, I don't, I just wanted to see what it felt like to say that I did.

Pairing: Naomi/Emily

Summary: Some people fall in love at first sight, others are blind to what's right in front of them.

Note: After waking up to some reviews this morning, I couldn't help but jump out of bed and go straight on with writing. Thank you, because I've not felt able to do that in a long, long time. Thanks to **reddawg82**, **marsupial1974 **and **jeane911** for the reviews, you really helped make this next chapter easier to write.

**Chapter Sixteen**

Naomi walked up the driveway, her fingers interlinked with Cook's as he tried to pull her close. She laughed, the ease of the conversation, of the jokes, enough to make her feel somewhat normal again. She'd spent too long holed up in her bedroom, wondering what was going to happen with Emily and then...

'Emily,' she gasped, dropping Cook's hand and staring at the redhead sat on her step.

'What is this?' said Emily, throwing her arms up at her sides as she stood up. 'Going to fuck another guy?'

'It's not like that,' she said, pushing Cook away as his hands began to wander. 'We're just friends.'

'Friends who occasionally fuck,' he muttered, wrapping his arms around her waist.

'Do you want to keep your cock?' said Naomi, shoving him backwards. 'Think it's time you left.'

He glared. 'I thought I was going to get some Naomikins tonight.'

'No.'

He wrapping his hands around his groin and gave his crotch a shake. Then he turned around and wandered off, muttering to himself.

'What are you doing here, Emily?' said Naomi, stepping towards her.

'I don't know anymore,' Emily whispered, stalking off in the direction Cook went.

She couldn't let her go again, not without an explanation. Naomi rushed after her, her hand outstretched to Emily's shoulder in an attempt to get her to stay.

'Emily, wait.'

'Why should I fucking wait? You're going around fucking every guy you can find and I'm,' she stopped.

'You're what? Emily, I wasn't going to fuck Cook.'

The whole night had been fun; music, dancing, Cook's hands fondling her breasts like he usually did when they danced together. She didn't care at the time because it was just the way they were. He fucked anything and she, she just needed to do _something_.

'I needed to see what it felt like,' she said, moving back towards the step and sitting down. 'I'm not as sure of myself as you, Emily. Christ, I just wanted to see if it felt the same. Being with a guy.'

'You mean fucking a guy.' Emily's eyes burned with anger, but she followed Naomi towards the step anyway.

'No, I mean being with one. We danced, he tried it on, I kissed him, but that was all.'

'He didn't seem to think so.'

'He never seems to think so. For fuck's sake, Emily, don't you get it? Being with you, it's changed things. I've already fucked up once, why would I want to do it again?'

'I don't know.'

She sat down beside her, her hands clasped together in her lap. Naomi could feel her shaking beside her, though she couldn't feel the nip in the air that seemed to plague Emily.

'If I'd known it was your brother, I wouldn't have done it,' she said, her voice quiet as she lowered her gaze to the floor. 'I'm sorry.'

Cold hands were the first thing that Naomi felt, when she lifted her head; Emily's lips came crashing down upon her own. Her cold fingers travelling along the edges of her neck and shoulders until Emily's lips worked alongside Naomi's.

'Wait,' said Naomi. She stood up, unlocked the front door and Emily followed her inside.

Before they'd even reached the stairs, Emily rested her hands on Naomi's hips, her lips returning to her mouth and Naomi reacted to the embrace. Each kiss deepened further, each touch more and more sexual as Emily pulled her up the stairs one at a time. Naomi responded as best as she could until they'd reached her bedroom and Emily's passion increased further.

'Emily,' said Naomi, attempting to pull back, but Emily pulled her in, her lips travelling along Naomi's collarbone. 'Emily, wait.'

The sound of her own voice dissipated into the silence, the feel of Emily kissing her and the touch of her hands fiddling with the clasp on her bra. Naomi tried to respond, but it was all happening too fast.

'Emily, don't,' she shouted, finally pushing the redhead away.

The last thing Naomi expected when she pushed Emily off was for her to crumble, but her knees gave way and Emily collapsed onto the floor in a mess of tears. Her shoulders shook, great heaving movements as each sob pushed her further and further into an emotional wreck.

'Emily?' Naomi whispered, more cautious than previously. She sat on the floor and crawled towards her, wrapping her arms around Emily until she responded and hugged her back.

After the crying subsided a little, Naomi brushed Emily's hair back from her wet cheeks and kissed them both briefly. She wanted to comfort her, to take away whatever pain was making her feel so broken.

'I'm so sick of people, of the way they, everyone,' said Emily, her words coming out a jumbled mess. 'They don't know, they don't understand, they don't listen.'

'Who doesn't listen?' asked Naomi.

'I've never had a successful relationship; they've never let me have that.'

'Who haven't, Emily?'

'My fucking family,' she said, with fresh sobs. 'Do you know what Katie did to the first girl I kissed? She slapped her across the face and threated to kill her if she ever touched me again.'

Naomi felt hopeless. She didn't know what to do for the best. She wasn't one for providing comfort, for giving advice, for telling someone that everything was going to be okay. Her own life was too fucked, she didn't think it wise to try and tell others how to live theirs. But seeing Emily in so much pain, she couldn't stand it.

'They don't like that I'm gay, my mum fucking hates me for it. Says I've ruined the family or something. Like I chose to be this fucked up loser who has no one.'

'You have me,' Naomi said, a slight smile her attempt to help.

'I don't have any friends; Katie seems to think that anyone who isn't her isn't good enough for me. And James, he's always been the biggest fucking pervert. When you told me what you did, all I could think was how fucked up it was that my own brother had ruined the one good thing that I have ever had.'

'I'm sorry,' said Naomi, tears hovering on the edge of her eyelids. 'Christ, I didn't want to hurt you Emily.'

'I know,' she replied, wiping her red and puffy eyes with the back of her sleeve. 'I just want to be happy.'

She wrapped her arms around Emily's waist once more, pulled her in close to show her that she wanted to be there for her. It was all she could do to help, the only way she could try to make Emily feel better.

'I'm so sick of my fucking family,' said Emily, her voice muffled by the crook of Naomi's neck. 'I hurt James because he fucked you and I'm the fucking monster, Katie goes back to marrying Tony when he cheated on her and it's like nothing even fucking happened.'

'What?' said Naomi, pulling back. 'Katie and Tony are still getting married?'

'He spouted her some fucking rubbish about it being the last time, but he's a fucking twat. James idolises him because they're the same, they both perv on women. At least your friend Cook has the decency to do out in the fucking open.'

The idea of Cook being considered a better option than Tony and James made Naomi laugh, which made Emily laugh. Naomi watched her demeanour change dramatically from broken to somewhat cheery. She had longed to see Emily's beautiful smile and all she could think about was kissing her.

'I fucking want you so much,' said Naomi, pressing a hand against Emily's neck and kissing her passionately. Emily responded to her kiss, their hands moving back and forth over bare skin.

She'd never fucked a woman before, but it didn't seem to bother her anymore. Naomi did what felt right, she moved her hands along Emily's skin, removing items of clothing as though she'd done it time and time again. Every kiss, every touch filled her with fire and confidence to do it over and over.

'Fuck,' Naomi gasped as Emily pushed her hand inside Naomi's knickers. She tried to contain her emotions, but it was too much, she wanted her too much. She pulled her mouth back towards hers and chewed gently on Emily's lower lip, breathing heavily as Emily worked her magic. Then she kissed her breasts, moved her lips lower and lower, Naomi's fingers clutching strands of Emily's hair as she brought her over the edge.

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed, feel free to leave a review.**


	17. Chapter 17

Title: Blind Sighted

Disclaimer: I own Skins...well, I don't, I just wanted to see what it felt like to say that I did.

Pairing: Naomi/Emily

Summary: Some people fall in love at first sight, others are blind to what's right in front of them.

Note: Thank you to everyone who had read this story and especially to those who left reviews: **ReadingNaomilyAllDayErDay**, **marsupial1974**, **jeane911**, **reddawg82**, **PitaPumpkinEater**, **xTreason**, and **Guest**.

**Chapter Seventeen**

The little twitch of Emily's nose as she slept kept Naomi's attention from the second she woke up. She tucked her hands underneath her head and watched as Emily continued to doze. Everything she had ever wanted was right there in front of her and she couldn't be happier. For the first time in her life she saw a future, a future away from Gina, away from Cook and Effy, a future where she could be herself and be happy.

'Morning,' Emily muttered, her eyes still firmly closed.

'Morning,' Naomi replied, grinning at the sight of Emily's eyes as she opened them. 'I was wondering when you were going to wake up.'

'I know,' said Emily and Naomi's brow creased. Emily smirked. 'You've been watching me for a while.'

'You were awake? Why didn't you tell me?'

'It's more fun this way,' said Emily, leaning in to steal a brief kiss. Naomi responded and pulled her back into a deeper kiss before she could get away.

There was a light tapping on the door. Naomi rolled her eyes and abandoned Emily's lips, which she regretted the second she'd done it. Thankfully Emily attached her mouth to Naomi's neck.

'Come in,' said Naomi.

The door handle curled down and the door opened revealing Gina's smiling face and a tray with two mugs and two plates full of food. 'I thought I'd bring you up some breakfast.'

Naomi frowned and glanced from her mother to Emily and back again. 'How did you know Emily was here?'

'Give me some credit, Naomi,' said Gina, placing the tray on the bed. 'I know an orgasm when I hear one and it doesn't take a rocket scientist to know who caused it.'

Emily's cheeks turned the same shade of red as her hair. Naomi let out a growl and shook her head. The last thing she needed was for her mother to ruin her perfect moment with her witty comments. The invasion of privacy was bad enough, let alone her intimate knowledge of the things Naomi hadn't even told her about.

'I'll leave you two alone, I know when I'm not wanted,' said Gina, before she retreated back into the hallway.

'Is she always like that?' asked Emily, her skin cooling off slightly.

'No,' said Naomi, sarcasm lacing her voice. 'The woman knew I was gay before I even came out, she's fucking annoying.'

The silence unnerved Naomi as Emily tilted her head to the side, her lips curved at the edges and Naomi didn't understand what it was that Emily was finding worthy of a grin. Then it hit her and she found her mind backtracking quickly.

'I mean, I,' she whispered, her voice trailing off into the silence.

'It's okay,' said Emily, placing a chaste kiss on her lips. 'You've said it now, how does it feel?'

'Weird,' she said. 'Like I just told you that I have a glow in the dark fish who ate three human children for breakfast.'

She lay back down on the bed, Emily's arms tucked around her waist. She allowed Emily's lips to tickle her neck before pulling her in for a full blown kiss.

Naomi moved back and stared into Emily's eyes. 'It's not so weird, I'm fucking gay.'

'I'm proud of you, Naomi,' said Emily, scooping her up into her arms. 'Now let's have some breakfast.'

xxx

The phone rang for the twentieth time, the little screen blazing bright blue and Emily ignored it. She wasn't in the mood to deal with her family; she didn't have the energy to go through the same conversations over and over again. She already knew how much she'd messed up, how much she'd hurt her perfect siblings and as a result, her glittering mother. Being reminded of that fact would only make things worse. Eventually the phone died down.

'You okay?' asked Naomi. 'You look like you drifted off?'

'Yeah, fine,' said Emily, the half-truth wasn't a good way to begin a relationship but she wasn't quite sure how else to explain. She was fine as long as she didn't think about or discuss her family.

Naomi's phone rattled against her bedside table and she scooped it up without a second thought, answering it before looking at who was calling. An uncomfortable feeling settled in the pit of Emily's stomach.

'Whoa, slow down, Katie.'

Emily closed her eyes and dropped her face into her hands. She listened to Naomi's side of the conversation, wishing the ground would swallow her up.

'Yes, she's here. Hang on a second.'

The darkness that Emily had created by her cupped hands made her feel safe, as though the world outside wasn't really there and couldn't really hurt her. The feel of Naomi's hand on her shoulder pulled her out of that place, it wasn't her fault, she didn't know, but she couldn't help but feel a little resentful.

'Em,' said Naomi, her voice quiet and sorrowful. 'Katie says your family have been looking for you all night, they're really worried.'

Her eyebrows creased, her eyes filled with tears and she stared at Naomi, hoping that she could send a message to her without speaking out loud. Naomi's hand moved comfortingly across her back.

'Katie? She's just got in the shower, I'll get her to call you back later. She's okay, I'm looking after her.'

'Thank you,' said Emily, biting the inside her mouth. She wrapped her arms around Naomi's waist and rested her head on her stomach.

'What's going on Ems?'

'I told you last night,' she muttered.

'You were really fucking upset,' said Naomi, her eyes downturned as she held Emily close. 'I didn't realise you just left them all not knowing whether you were okay or if you'd jumped in front of a bus, or something.'

'I don't want to talk about this anymore,' said Emily, separating herself from the comfort of Naomi's arms. She climbed off the bed and picked up a towel. 'Are we having a shower or are you going to leave me to get myself off?'

Naomi chewed on her lip and slid off the bed. Her eyes carefully followed Emily as she took each step towards the bathroom, that wondering, the curiosity. Emily wanted to tell her to fuck off like the rest of them, that it was none of her fucking business what happened between her and her family. But Naomi mattered more to her than that, if she couldn't find the energy to tell her the truth then the least she could do was try to show her a good time.

The water splashed across the glass cubicle, droplets racing each other down the wall until they reached the floor or were engulfed by a larger, faster drop. Once the glass door had been closed, Emily pushed Naomi against the cool tiles, her mouth travelling along her skin, her fingers dancing up her thigh.

'I still can't believe this is finally happening,' she whispered, her voice coming out as a soft purr against Naomi's ear as she writhed under Emily's touch.

xxx

By lunchtime they were ravenous and Emily didn't regret a second, not a moment went by when she wasn't kissing or touching Naomi and she wanted nothing more than to shout from the rooftops that she was falling in love with the most beautiful woman she had ever met.

'What do you want to do this afternoon?' asked Naomi, placing a sandwich on the table and taking half.

Emily took the other half of the sandwich and titled her head in consideration. What she really wanted to do was fuck her all day, but with Gina hanging around that wasn't really feasible.

'We could finish off your garden, since you made such a mess of it.' Her lip curled at the side and Naomi glared at her for a moment before smacking her playfully on the arm.

'You should probably ring your sister.'

'Maybe later,' she said, taking a bite of the sandwich. 'This is great, did you use real butter?'

'It's all we had,' Naomi replied, her eyebrow raised and her sandwich hovering in her hand.

'I love butter, more than margarine, it's a shame it's so fattening.'

'If you spoke to Katie now, then we could relax for the rest of the...'

'So I was thinking about your garden,' said Emily, cutting Naomi off before she could finish. 'It's very green at the moment, we need to introduce some colour. Maybe some fuschias, buzzy lizzies and a couple of lupins would really brighten it up.'

Naomi stared at her, waiting, almost challenging her to pay attention. But Emily remained stubborn and continued to talk about the garden.

'I'll drive,' she said, kissing Naomi on the nose and placing the empty plates in the sink.

'I can't even drive,' said Naomi, catching Emily off guard.

She'd been so busy thinking about the Campbell garden and trying to ignore thoughts of her family that she'd forgotten how much she had to learn about Naomi. Everything was so new, she didn't even know if Naomi liked gardening, had just assumed that because she'd dug everything up that she wanted to spend her afternoon refilling it.

'Or we could do something else,' said Emily, sitting back down at the table in a slump. Everything she had to do came flooding back, the long to do list that she kept in her diary was far from her mind. It was a weekday afternoon and Emily should have been working, she had two clients who she planned to see, one of which had probably called her as much as her family. Naomi watched her cautiously and something else occurred to her suddenly. 'Do you have to be at work?'

'I have Thursdays off,' said Naomi.

'What do you even do?' asked Emily, her eyes filling with tears. 'I don't even know what you fucking do, we're just pretending that we can do what the fuck we like but I'm supposed to be seeing clients and you're, you're not doing whatever the fuck it is that you do for money.'

She couldn't explain why she was getting upset, nor did she really want to. The last forty eight hours had been extremely stressful for her and she wasn't quite ready to deal with the enormity of what had happened. Instead, she stood up again and walked down the hallway.

'I'm going to go home,' she announced and before Naomi could stop her, or even respond, she rushed out into the street.

**Thanks for reading and hopefully the next chapter won't be too far away.**


	18. Chapter 18

Title: Blind Sighted

Disclaimer: I own Skins...well, I don't, I just wanted to see what it felt like to say that I did.

Pairing: Naomi/Emily

Summary: Some people fall in love at first sight, others are blind to what's right in front of them.

Note: Thank you for reading this story and especially to those who have reviewed. Big thanks to **Crazy2592, smcl, xphrnzrjh, nonsequitur1416, jeane911, xTreason, Kelevra2501, Reddawg82, marsupial1974 **and **Guest **for reviewing the last chapter.

**Chapter Eighteen**

The flat door closed behind her and Emily took a couple of steps away from the doorway, until a pair of arms wrapped themselves tightly around her waist and there was nothing she could do but let it happen.

'Katie?' she said, though her mood was low and she didn't feel much like giving her sister the time and attention she so desired.

'You fucking bitch,' said Katie, stepping back and staring at her. 'You had me worried sick.'

'I hit you,' said Emily, staring at her with a crease in her brow. What had gotten into Katie? She should have been angry, she should have slapped her the moment she came in the door. Instead she was acting like they hadn't seen each other for months.

'Yeah, and I want an apology for that, yeah? Just don't go fucking off on me again, or I'll hit _you_.'

Emily brushed off her sister's attention and closed her bedroom door behind her. She needed some time to think. Everything was piling on top of her and she could barely breathe. First James and Naomi, then Katie and Tony and finally, everything that had happened with Naomi since she'd physically assaulted both of her siblings. She lay back on her bed, her head thumping with an onslaught of emotion. She longed for a hot, steamy bath, for the peace and quiet of her own flat, but with Katie next door she doubted it would be possible.

'Want some cake?'

The voice infiltrated her silence and the bedroom door opened before Emily could even respond. She clenched her fists and stared at Katie until her twin sister turned on her tail and left the room once more.

'Fucking bitch,' she mumbled, as she closed the door behind her.

She closed her eyes and pretended that she was on a beach somewhere, the gentle rays of the sun barely causing much more than a warm glow to spread across her skin. The waves tumbled up the embankment, pulling sand back down the small slope with the water; back and forth, back and forth. It was perfect. Everything was perfect. Emily was alone, there were no problems and she felt like there wasn't a care in the world.

Until her mobile phone rang out, pulling Emily quickly from her dream-like world and back into reality.

'Naomi?'

'You left quickly,' said Naomi, her voice quiet and a little frosty.

'I know,' said Emily, allowing her eyes to flutter closed again as she returned to the beach. Only this time, Naomi was beside her with her beautiful blonde hair and blue eyes. She reached out a hand to her face, cupped her chin and pulled her into a brief kiss. 'I wish I was alone.'

'Oh.' Naomi went quiet.

'I mean, I don't know what I mean.'

'If you don't want this,' said Naomi, her voice trailing into the sound of waves travelling back and forth.

'I don't know what I want anymore.'

'Christ,' Naomi moaned. 'I changed everything for this, Emily. I was happy, before.'

Emily frowned and let out a sigh. 'You're not happy now?'

'I was, before you left. I didn't ask to be pulled out of the closet though. I was happy there, pretending that everything was fine. But you pushed and you pushed and then you fucked off.'

'I'm sorry.'

'Are you?'

'Yes.'

The other end of the line went silent and Emily wondered if Naomi had hung up, until she heard her soft breath. She wanted to be by her side once more, to be able to tangle her fingers in Naomi's hair, to kiss her lips and make love to her anywhere and everywhere.

'I don't even know you, Naomi.'

'What the fuck do you think we were doing then?' said Naomi. 'Cause I sure as hell wasn't climbing Mount fucking Everest.'

'I still don't know what you do.'

'Does it matter?'

'It matters to me.'

'Fine. I work in fucking McDonalds.'

The first time that day, Emily couldn't stop her lips from curling up at the sides and a soft chuckle escaped her until a full bellied laugh travelled down the other end of the phone.

'I'm being serious,' said Naomi and Emily went silent.

'Oh.'

'I'm a fucking sell out, happy now?'

'Why are you working at McDonalds?'

'Because nobody would give me a fucking job. A degree in politics from a good university and all I can fucking do is work for a corporation that gives people heart attacks.'

The smallest piece of information began to settle Emily's worries a little, though she knew there was a long way to go. She still barely knew the girl she'd slept with, the girl she had intense feelings for. Naomi was right, she'd pulled her out of the closet kicking and screaming. Unfortunately, that only piled on the pressure.

'We should go out,' said Naomi. 'You know, on a date.'

'Where?' Emily asked, imagining Naomi chewing on her lower lip.

'Anywhere. Where do you want to go?'

'McDonalds,' said Emily, her lips curled into a smirk that she hoped would pass down the phoneline. Naomi stayed silent. 'I'm joking.'

'I know,' Naomi replied, jovially.

'I'm fucking starving though.'

'Burger King?'

'Are you even allowed to do that?' asked Emily.

'Who fucking cares, I prefer their burgers.'

x

They met at the Burger King in town; Naomi placed her order and carried it across to the cheap, plastic seats where Emily was already sat. She watched as the red head ate hungrily, her eyes trained on her features for the right amount of time without alerting her to the attention that was Naomi was giving her.

'Shall we ask questions or do you just want to chat?' said Naomi, picking up her burger.

'We can do the questions,' Emily replied, wiping her chin with her napkin. 'You start.'

'Have you always been into gardening?'

'Since I was four; my mum left a packet of seeds in the kitchen and I thought it'd be fun to play with them. A few weeks later, our houseplants started growing seedlings out of the soil.'

'That's cute.' Despite not being much of a gardener herself, Naomi couldn't resist the image of a little Emily running around planting seeds in the houseplants.

'How long have you been working for McDonalds?'

'Too long.'

'How long is too long?'

'A day is too long,' said Naomi. 'But I've been there for nearly twelve months.'

Naomi swallowed a mouthful of burger and sipped on her diet coke. She considered her next question, wasn't too sure whether to go for something fun and relaxed or to get deeper. She didn't mind a deeper conversation, but she knew that it would open things up in a way she may not have been ready for.

'How long have you know?' she asked, pausing as she looked Emily in the eye. 'That you were gay.'

Emily's brow furrowed briefly as she thought about her answer, the movement of her face made Naomi want to kiss her. Instead, she waited for her to answer.

'I think I've always known, I didn't know for sure for a long time. But I knew that I wasn't the same as Katie, then when I was twelve I met a girl at a youth club near our old house. She was fifteen and had the biggest tits I'd ever seen. I didn't admit it though, for a while, until a few years ago.'

'So you like big tits?' Naomi asked, before she could stop herself. She took a brief glance down at her own, much flatter chest.

'Fuck no,' said Emily, reaching a hand across the table until she'd scooped up Naomi's. 'I just noticed her because of her tits. I prefer smaller, yours are perfect.'

She couldn't help her cheeks turn a deeper shade of pink, it was one thing to let Emily see her body, it was another entirely to be discussing it in public.

'Hey, that was two questions,' Emily said, dropping her hand playfully. 'That means I get to ask you two as well.'

'That's fair,' said Naomi, pushing the packaging of her meal to one side of the table.

'What do you think of big tits?' Emily asked, a cheeky grin on her face.

'Love them,' said Naomi, watching as Emily's eyebrows furrowed and her eyes narrowed. 'The bigger the better, those women with those massive nipples, well hot.'

Naomi's lips curled at the edges until Emily rolled her eyes and tapped her lightly on the arm.

'Honestly, I've never really thought about it. But I'm happy with yours. Next!'

They stayed silent for a moment; Emily looked her square in the eye. An uncomfortable feeling settled over them and a sense of foreboding made Naomi nervous.

'Did you really not know that you're gay?'

The nerves didn't settle, if anything, they only grew worse. She stared at her hands on the table, at Emily's fingers entwining with her own until she couldn't help by glance up.

'I don't know, I, something was never right. I just didn't know what. I just did what everyone else was doing. I didn't think there was any other option.'

'Until you met me?'

'Until I met you.'

'I'm glad,' said Emily, pulling her fingers up to her lips and kissing them. 'I'm glad that we met.'

She allowed her hands to move where Emily took them. But when she leant forwards and brushed her lips against hers, Naomi couldn't help but pull away. She searched the room, her eyes cautiously travelling across the staff members who watched them from behind the counter.

She bowed her head. 'Sorry.'

Emily dropped her hands and stood up. 'This is what I'm worried about. You, me, I'm not sure either of us knows what we're doing with this.'

'Emily,' Naomi began, but her voice trailed away. She couldn't explain her apprehension, except that she knew she didn't want anything to ruin what she had with Emily.

'No,' she snapped. 'How do I know that you're really gay? Maybe you just don't know what you want? Maybe you're experimenting and I'm caught in the crossfire.'

'Jesus.' Naomi rolled her eyes and stood up opposite her. 'Are you listening to yourself?'

'I have enough pressure from my family, from the way they behave around anyone I end up in a relationship with. I thought we were trying to get to know each other, but maybe the more we know, the more we don't want to know.'

'Now you're overreacting, Emily,' said Naomi, shaking her head.

'Am I? If this is how you act in front of strangers, how will you act in front of the people we know?'

'I don't know,' Naomi said, the honesty both a blessing and a curse. She couldn't help but feel disappointed by Emily's reaction. She'd hoped she would at least understand the situation they were in. 'I want to be okay with doing this, in public, but it's new and I'm scared.'

'Welcome to the fucking gay party,' said Emily.

'Don't be angry.'

'Why not?'

'Because I want to be with you, I just want you to accept that I'm not as far into this as you are.'

Tears welled up in Naomi's eyes. She watched Emily as she gave her her undivided attention. She could sense that something about their conversation wasn't going to end well. She didn't know whether it was Emily's insecurities, or her own, which were causing the problem. She imagined it was probably a mix of both.

'I want to be with you, isn't that all that matters?'

'I'm not sure it is.' Emily let out a long sigh. 'I'm beyond closeted relationships, Naomi, I want someone who wants to fight against my family's prejudice and if you can't even kiss me in Burger King, how can you do that?'

'I don't know. What more do you want me to say?'

'Say you can, tell me you can be everything I need you to be.'

Every feeling she'd had since discovering her feelings for Emily came rushing back, the fears, the worries, everything flooded her until she could barely see above the water.

'I can't do that.'

'Right.' Emily wiped a couple of tears from her cheek. 'What now?'

'I don't know.'

Emily let out another sigh. 'Guess we never really got started, did we?'

'I guess not.' Naomi shrugged her shoulders. 'I'm sorry.'

'So am I,' said Emily, before she slung her bag over her shoulder and marched out of the restaurant.

**Thanks for reading and I think there will be two chapters before this story ends.**


End file.
